Die Verwandlung
by Nephren-Ka7
Summary: Cameron Phillips Connor hat eine Transformation auf sich genommen, die sie John noch näherbringen sollte, mit ungeahnten Kosequenzen


**Die Verwandlung**

Das ist wie meine vorhergegangenen Stories eine Geschichte in der ehrlich gesagt mal wieder nicht wirklich viel passiert, so gut wie gar nichts, um genau zu sein. Aber es hat mir nuneinmal Vergnuegen bereitet verschieden einfache Alltagsszenen zu schildern, Versuche von Momentaufnahmen sozusagen, gepaart mit ein paar komischen Ideen die ich hatte. Diese hier kam zustande, genau wie "Under the Sea", weil ich mir vorgestellt habe was John und Cameron mit ihrem Leben anstellen nachdem der Krieg hinter ihnen liegt und Frieden herrscht. Habe sie aus reiner Faulheit auf Deutsch geschrieben. Bin am Ueberlegen ob es sich lohnt sie ins Englische zu uebersetzen.

John Connor wurde durch einen gurgelnden Schrei geweckt der ihm durch Mark und Bein drang. Er fuhr hoch wie vom Blitz getroffen, griff gleichzeitig nach dem Lichtschalter mit der einen und nach seiner Waffe mit der anderen Hand, bis ihm einfiel dass er schon vor Jahren aufgehoert hatte eine Waffe in der Schublade seines Nachtkästchens aufzubewahren. Lautlos fluchend weil er auf den Einbau einer Stimmerkennung verzichtet hatte fand er endlich den Schalter. Als das Licht flackernd zum Leben erwachte sah er Cameron aufrecht und stocksteif im Bett sitzen, ihr Gesicht weiß , schimmernd vor Schweisstropfen, ihre Haende das Laken wie im Krampf umklammernd.

"Cam, um Gottes Willen, was ist los?"

Sie drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und schienen aus den Höhlen treten zu wollen. Für einen Moment sah sie aus als wuerde sie einen Geist vor sich sehen. Dann schoss ihre Hand nach vorne, schnell wie eine zustossende Schlange.

John war beinahe zurueckgeschreckt aber er unterdrueckte den Reflex und die Berührung ihres Zeige- und Mittelfingers war sanft als sie sie auf seinen Hals presste. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar was geschehen sein musste. Er wartete einige Sekunden während sie sich vergewisserte dass sein Herz schlug, dann nahm er ihre leicht zitternde Hand in die seine und kuesste sanft ihre Knoechel.

"Siehst du, ich lebe."

Cameron starrte ihn weiter an aber dass nackte Grauen wich aus ihrem Blick und macht heraufdämmernder Erleichterung Platz. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

"Ich habe geträumt du wärst tot." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Ich hasse es zu träumen."

Sie warf sich in seine Arme und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

"Sag so etwas nicht, Baby." murmelte John während er seine Arme um sie schlang und seine Hand mit einem sanften, beruhigenden Streicheln auf ihrem Ruecken auf und ab bewegte.

"Du hast gesagt dass du es liebst zu träumen und dass Träume dich inspirieren."

Cameron schiefte. "Ja, das stimmt schon. Manchmal. Aber im Moment kommt es mir nicht so vor dass es es wert ist."

Sie hatte mittlerweile aufgehoert zu zittern, doch nun merkte sie dass ihre Kehle ausgedoerrt war wie trockenes Pergament. Sie loeste sich aus seiner Umarmung, drehte sich herum und schwang ihre Beine ueber die Kante des Bettes. Sie versuchte aufzustehen und fiel prompt wieder zurueck auf das Bett. Besorgt sprang John auf, kam um das Bett herum und wollte ihr helfen aber sie wies seine Bemuehungen mit einem Kopfschuetteln und einem unwirschen Knurren zurueck. Sie stuetzte sich mit dem linken Arm auf ihr Nachtkästchen und erhob sich mit einem Ruck.

"Was hast du denn vor, Cam?"

"Nichts, ich will mir nur etwas zu trinken holen. Ich mag es nicht durstig zu sein." antwortete sie forsch.

"Ich glaube das mag niemand." rutschte es John heraus. Er bedauerte seine Worte schon bevor sie ihn ärgerlich anfunkelte. "Klugscheisser." sagte, nein, fauchte sie. John fühlte einen kleinen Stich. Sie hatte von seinem Tod geträumt und war schreiend vor Entsetzen erwacht, und nun vermittelte er ihr hier offenbar das Gefühl sie nicht ernst zu nehmen.

"Es tut mir leid, Cam. Lass mich dir ein Glas holen. Leg du dich nur wieder hin und dann reden wir über deinen Traum wenn du willst."

"Über diesen Traum zu reden ist das Letzte was ich will. Und mein Glas hole ich selbst." sagte Cameron.

Es war zumindest zur Haelfte die Wahrheit. Einerseits sehnte sich sich nur allzusehr danach ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten und sich ihm zur Gänze zu öffnen, andererseits wollte sie die schmerzlichen Bilder dieses so dummen Nachtmahrs nicht noch einmal heraufbeschwören.

John war nicht bereit das so einfach zu akzeptieren.

"Du bist schreiend aufgewacht und ich soll jetzt einfach so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre?" fragte John ungläubig.

"Ja."

Er starrte fassungslos, oeffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Seit Cameron ihren Koerper aus unzerstoerbarem Metall gegen einen aus Fleisch und Knochen aus der Retorte vertauscht hatte waren auch ihre Emotionen viel volatiler geworden.

Sie legte manchmal eine Launenhaftigkeit und Sturköpfigkeit an den Tag die früher undenkbar gewesen war, aber schliesslich hatte sie heutzutage auch Hormone, im Gegensatz zu früher.

John wollte etwas sagen aber Cameron schüttelte ihren Kopf und brachte ihn zum Schweigen bevor er einen Ton herausbringen konnte.

"Bitte akzeptiere meinen Wunsch."

John unterdrueckte ein Seufzen. "Ganz wie du willst." Natuerlich wuerde er wieder darauf zurueckkommen aber er hatte aus drei Jahren Erfahrung gelernt dass es wenig Sinn machte ihr ausreden zu wollen was sie sich erst einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und natürlich wollte er sie nicht bevormunden trotz der nicht enden wollenden Sorgen die ihn begleiteten seit sie vor drei Jahre den elfmonatigen Prozess der Transformation abgeschlossen hatte.

Was sie getraeumt hatte konnte er sich ohnehin denken. Schliesslich erlebten sie dieses Drama nicht zum ersten Mal. Die ersten Jahre ihres neuen Lebens waren reich an einschneidenden Erlebnissen gewesen, sie wechselten sich darin ab wieder zur neuen Cameron zurueckzukehren, aus der Art ihrer Reaktion konnte er mit einiger Sicherheit schliessen um welches es sich heute handelte.

Cameron verlies das grosse Schlafzimmer. Unter anderen Umstaenden haette John es erotisch gefunden wie das schweissfeuchte Nachthemd an ihrem Ruecken und Po klebte so dass die nackte Haut darunter hindurchschimmerte, aber im Moment bestärkte es ihn nur in seiner Sorge die jeden lustvollen Gedanken erdrückte.

Es war in den vergangenen Jahren stets ein auf und ab gewesen, Perioden in denen Cameron ihre menschliches Leben in vollen Zuegen genoss wechselten sich mit Phasen von Depression ab, gekennzeichnet auch durch Schwindel- und Schwächeanfälle. John lauschte aufmerksam auf das das Knarren der Holzbretter als Cameron die Treppe hinunterstieg. Körperlich wirkte sie im Moment wieder recht fit, eine zweiwöchige Periode der fast ständigen Ermattung war soeben erst zu Ende gegangen, Cameron hatte sich erholt. Nur um ihre Seele aengstigte John sich noch immer, zumal ihn der Eindruck quaelte das die negativen Phasen haeufiger wurden.

Das Tappen von Cameron's nackten Fuessen auf dem harten Holz verklang und John liess sich wieder aus das Bett fallen. Die bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern stand im Widerstreit mit dem Aufruhr in seinem Kopf. Seine Pflichten als Senator der World Federation riefen ihn zu einer Reise nach Fernost, wo er mit der einzigartigen Autorität des ehemaligen Generals und Präsidenten versehen, als die offizielle Stimme der geeinten Menschheit, die Parteien eines Konfliktes der kurz davor stand sich in einen Bürgerkrieg zu verwandeln, daran erinnern würde dass die World Federation ihr Treiben beobachtete, willens zu vermitteln aber auch in der Lage notfalls mit militärischen Mitteln zu intervenieren. Gemeinhin wurde das als eine wichtige und ehrenvolle Aufgabe betrachtet, aber der bloße Gedanke Cameron jetzt allein zu lassen bereitete ihm körperliches Unbehagen.

Außerdem fragte er sich manchmal doch insgeheim ob Leute die so kurze Zeit nachdem die Menschheit am Rande der Vernichtung gestanden hatte nichts Besseres zu tun hatten als sich die Schädel einzuschlagen es wert waren auch nur eine Minute der kostbaren Zeit zu opfern die er mit seiner Frau verbringen konnte.

Da er schon einmal dabei war sich zu ärgern, verfluchte John die Aerzte und auch John Henry die sich so sicher gezeigt hatten dass sich alles gut entwickeln wuerde, dass Cam einfach nur Zeit brauchen würde sich an die radikale Veraenderung eines neuen Koerpers, neuer Sinne und vor allem eines organischen Gehirns zu gewoehnen.

**4 Jahre früher**

"Der Gedanke ist eigentlich schon recht alt, zumindest in der Science Fiction Literatur." erklaerte John Henry mit dem fuer ihn so charakteristischen schuechtern-freundlichen Lächeln. "Schon seit spätestens der Hälfte des zwanzigsten Jahrhundert gab es den Gedanken den Inhalt des menschlichen Gehirns, also das Bewusstsein, auf ein hochentwickeltes Computersystem zu übertragen."

"Ich glaube es gibt nur wenig Neues was du mir über Transhumanisten und vergleichbare Subkulturen erzählen kannst, John Henry, ganz zu schweigen von SkyNet's Experimenten in dieser Richtung." sagte John leicht gereizt. Er saß auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches im persönlichen Büro des Präsidenten der World Federation, ein Bein frei baumelnd, die Hände auf der Tischplatte abgestützt. Hinter ihm erstreckte sich ein Panoramafenster sich über die gesamte Breite des Büros und ermöglichte einen schier atemberaubenden Ausblick über die glitzernden Weiten des Ozeans die Destiny, die wie die Göttin Aphrodite aus dem Meer geborene Hauptstadt der Föderation umgaben.

Cameron boxte ihn sanft in die Seite, die Kraft die Stahl zu verbiegen vermochte wie Gummi sorgfältig gebändigt.

Die Augen verdrehend beschloss John ihren Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zur Kenntniss zu nehmen, immerhin meinte John Henry es wie stets nur gut.

"John weiß alles über Internet Subkulturen des späten zwanzigsten und frühen einunzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts." informierte Cameron den anderen Cyborg hilfsbereit. "Er war der König der Hacker." Der Unterton ihrer Stimme verriet ihren Stolz.

John war etwas peinlich berührt von der Art in der Cameron ihn wie so oft in den Himmel lobte.

"Na ja, Hackerkönig ist wohl ein bisschen übertrieben aber zumindest habe ich eine Menge Science Fiction gelesen als ich jünger war. Irgendwie schien mir das passend, schließlich war mein eigenes Leben auch wie ein Science Fiction Film verlaufen. Und obwohl ich immer hoffte dass es nie dazu kommen würde, dachte ich manchmal auch das mir die Lektüre helfen könnte mich geistig auf den Judgement Day und die Zeit danach vorzubereiten. Ein ziemlich alberner Gedanke."

Cameron sah ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an und fuhr prompt fort ihn zu loben.

"Du bist so bescheiden."

Obwohl er dergleichen gewohnt war, wurde es nicht weniger peinlich für John. Bei irgendeiner anderen Person würde er den Verdacht gehegt haben dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte aber er wusste nur zu gut dass Cameron sagte was sie meinte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das hinderte sie allerdings nicht daran ihn ein wenig durch eine rosarote Brille zu sehen.

John Henry's Lächeln verwandelte sich für einen kurzen Moment in ein schelmisches Grinsen das nicht recht zu seiner kindlich-unschuldig wirkenden Fassade passen wollte, aber natürlich war auch John Henry erwachsen geworden.

"Wie wir also wissen haben sich einige der Greys SkyNet vor allem angeschlossen weil sie sich eine Unsterblichkeit in digitalisierter Form, und vielleicht in einem beinahe unzerstörbaren cybernetischen Körper versprachen. Besonders unter den hochrangigen Greys, die sich SkyNet frühzeitig und aus freien Stücken anschlossen, war diese Hoffnung verbreitet."

An dieser Stelle konnte John sich eine gewisse Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen, eine Emotion die seinem Gemüt sonst fern stand, zumindest wenn es um Leben und Tod ging: "Tja, diese Rechnung ist nicht aufgegangen."

"Natürlich!" nickte John Henry. "Schliesslich war SkyNet nie daran interesiert seine menschlichen Diener laenger am Leben zu erhalten als es Verwendung fuer sie hatte. Aber selbst durch das vollständige Auslesen des Gehirns würde nur eine Kopie enstehen, die sich zu einem eigenständigen Wesen entwickeln könnte, aber nicht mit dem Original identisch wäre."

John konnte nicht gerade behaupten darüber betrübt zu sein obwohl er wusste dass manche anderen es ware.

"Komm zum Kern der Sache, John Henry." ermahnte Cameron ihn sanft, wohl wissend das John Henry manchmal etwas ausschweifend werden konnte wenn die Begeisterung für ein Thema ihn packte.

Und dass das hier der Fall war konnte man nur allzu deutlich an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen. John Henry war wie ein offenes Buch, obwohl er wie alle Cyborgs das Talent besaß ein perfekter Lügner zu sein. Aber die Unaufrichtigkeit war seinem innersten Wesen fremd und so brachte er stets alles was in ihm vorging so gut als möglich zu Ausdruck. Man musste John Henry nicht mögen, obwohl diejenigen die ihn kennenlernten es meist schwierig fanden das nicht zu tun, aber kaum einer konnte daran zweifeln das die KI die wohl ehrlichste Person auf der Welt war.

Cameron respektierte das obwohl sie seine extreme Aversion gegen das Lügen nicht teilte, aber schließlich war John Henry auch nie ein Infiltrator gewesen.

"Oh. Ja natürlich. Worauf ich hinaus wollte ist das die einzige erfolgversprechende Methode darin besteht die ursprünglichen Neuronen langsam und Stück für Stück durch künstliche Neuronen zu ersetzen, so dass sie schrittweise in das Netzwerk des Gehirns integriert und seine Funktionen übernehmen können. Ein langwieriger und schwieriger Prozess, aber ich bin sicher es zu schaffen."

Zu behaupten das John nicht wohl bei der Sache war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts gewesen. Er atmete tief durch und stand auf. Irgendwie fand er es angenehmer schwierige und besorgnisserregende Informationen im Stehen entgegen zu nehmen.

"Aber in unserem Fall..."

"Werden wir das Prozedere umdrehen, korrekt." strahlte John Henry. "Wir werden Cameron's neue, organische Neuronen langsam heranzüchten und ihr Bewußtsein sozusagen Schritt für Schritt über die Grenzen ihrer CPU hinaus- und in ihr neues Gehirn hineinwachsen lassen."

Cameron hatte ihren Arm bei John untergehakt, nun drückte sie ihn sanft. John konnte nicht ausschließen das auch sie nervös war aber es wollte nicht recht zu ihr passen. Wahrscheinlich war sie eher freudig erregt.

Er seufzte innerlich. Cameron hatte immer danach gestrebt ihren Horizont zu erweitern aber das hier...

Es fiel John schwer zu verstehen warum sie diese Verwandlung wollte. Cameron hatte nie an einem "Pinochio Syndrom" gelitten, hatte nie Zweifel oder Unbehagen an ihrer eigenen Natur an den Tag gelegt außer in dem Jahr nach Sarkissian's Autobombe and das war seine Schuld gewesen.

Der einzige äußere Faktor der jemals auf ihre Selbstwertgefühl eingewirkt hatte war John's Art mit ihr umzugehen gewesen.

John hatte sie erst beinahe verlieren müssen um sich dieser Tatsache und der daraus resultierenden großen Verantwortung bewusst zu werden. Seit er ihr klar gemacht hatte dass er sie bedingungslos akzeptierte, hatte sie vor Selbstbewusstsein nur so gestrotzt.

An ihrer Überlegenheit gegenüber jedem Menschen in sehr vielen Bereichen hatte ohnehin nie ein Zweifel bestanden. Wie viele Machinen wurde Cameron von nicht wenigen Menschen die sie nicht näher kannten für arrogant gehalten. In Wirklichkeit war sie einfach nur realistisch.

Dann, vor wenigen Wochen, hatte sie ihn damit überrascht (und schockiert) ein Mensch werden zu wollen, etwas das er in tausend Jahren nicht aus ihrem Munde zu hören erwartet hätte. Aber natürlich hatte sie ihn immer überrascht.

"Aber was passiert mit der CPU? Sie kann nicht gelöscht werden und sie wird immer noch Cam sein. Ist das nicht auch nur eine Verdopplung?"

Der Gedanke in Cameron's Gehirn und Seele herumzustochern lag John wie eine bleierne Schwere in der Magengrube und John Henry, ganz gleich was für ein großartiger Kerl er war, erinnerte ihn im Moment zu sehr an das Klischee eines verrückten Wissenschaflers.

John Henry liebte Cameron wie eine Schwester aber so wie er jetzt beinahe händereibend vor ihnen stand, wirkte er definitiv etwas zu enthusiastisch für John's Geschmack.

"Meiner CPU wird nichts zustoßen, John." sagte Cameron in beruhigendem Tonfall. Offensichtlich hatten sie sich verschworen um ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen.

"Du weißt ja das manche Menschen sich einen Chip in ihr Gehirn implantieren lassen um ihre Gedächtnis zu stützen oder anderweitig ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Diese Personen haben ein Gehirn mit einem angeschloßenen Chip."

Sie sah ihn direkt an mit diesen großen, braunen Rehaugen und mit diesem kleinen Lächeln das jeden Widerstand zerschmelzen ließ . Der Zweifel blieb, aber natuerlich wusste sie im Allgemeinen sehr genau was sie tat.

"Ich werde mich dem selben Punkt einfach von der anderen Seite nähern und und als Erste eine CPU mit einem angeschloßenen Gehirn haben."

John Henry nickte begeistert.

John kratzte sich an dem Bart den er sich als Achtzehnjähriger hatte wachsen lassen in dem durchsichtigen Versuch unter den rauen und erfahrenen Widerstandskämpfern älter und reifer zu wirken, und seither stehen gelassen hatte. Apprupt drehte er sich um und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. In der Ferne brauten sich Sturmwolken zusammen.

"John Henry, könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen, Cameron und ich haben etwas unter vier Augen zu besprechen."

"Natürlich John." sagte John Henry verständnisvoll. Er blickte zu Cameron die John's Worte mit einem Nicken bekräftigte. Der Cyborg machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung, zwinkerte Cameron mit einem gutgelaunten Lächeln zu und zog sich zurück.

"Du hast das alles schon bis ins Detail mit John Henry geklärt." schlußfolgerte John sobald die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war.

Er blickte weiter hinaus auf den weiten Horizont und auf die dunkle Wolkenbank die sich aufzutürmen began.

"Ja." sagte Cameron leise.

"Und du hast deine Entscheidung schon gefällt."

"Ja."

"Dann gibt es ja eigentlich keinen Grund mehr darüber zu reden." John fühlte ein leichte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen.

"Ich dachte dass Mann und Frau über solche Dinge reden sollten." sagte Cameron sanft.

John wusste darauf keine direkte Erwiderung. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Ich möchte nur sagen, falls du denkst dass du das für mich tun musst..."

"Ich weiß ." erwiederte Cameron schnell. "Aber ich tue das für mich. Mehr als alles andere das ich je getan habe tue ich es für mich selbst."

Sie hob ihre Hand und strich zärtlich über seine Wange.

John's Wiederstand war entgültig gebrochen, aber eine gehörige Portion Neugierde war dennoch zurückgeblieben.

"Was erhoffst du dir eigentlich davon?"

"Oh, so Einiges. Großes und Kleines. Aber zu den Wichtigsten Punkten gehört natürlich dass wir eine Familie gründen können."

John zog überrascht eine Braue hoch.

"Ich dachte wir wären uns einig gewesen dass Adoption eine exzellente Lösung für unser Problem wäre."

"Adoptieren können wir immer noch, zumal ich als Mensch darauf achten muss meine Figur zu schonen. Aber damit allein gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden."

John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Wann bist du denn auf diesen Plan gekommen?"

"Als ich einmal Zeit hatte fünf Minuten gründlich darüber nachzudenken." erwiderte sie mit einem verschmizten Lächeln als sie sein ungläubiges Starren bemerkte. "Fünf Minuten sind eine Ewigkeit für eine KI, John, vergiss das nicht."

Natürlich war er sich dessen vollstens bewusst, vielen Dank. Er ignorierte ihren leichten Anfall von Klugscheißerei und legte stattdessen seine Arme um sie, zog sie an seinen Körper, sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Wenn es das ist was du dir wünschst, dann soll es so sein."

**Sechs Monate später**

"Isch glaube etwasch stimmt nischt." nuschelte Cameron. Die Zunge lag ihr im Mund wie ein schwerer, nutzloser Klumpen, schien kaum ein Teil von ihr zu sein. Ein richtiges Nervensystem zu haben und über dieses ihre Gliedmaßen ordnen zu müssen war eine wahre Herausforderung. Aber John Henry war der Meinung dass es nur noch eine Frage von Wochen war bis sie in der Lage sein würde auch die schwierigsten Zungenbrecher herunterzurasseln und eine Arie zu singen, sofern ihre der Sinn danach stand.

Das war es also nicht was sie beunruhigte, vielmehr war es die schwer zu definierende Gefühl von Schwere in ihrem rechten Arm und linken Bein. Wie wenig Kraft sie mit ihren Gliedmaßen aus Fleisch und Knochen aufbringen konnte hatte sie zunächst getroffen wie ein Schock obwohl ihr das natürlich schon vor Beginn des Experiments bekannt gewesen war. Aber etwas zu wissen und es selbst zu erfahren waren nun einmal zweierlei Dinge.

Sie hatte durchaus mit sich gehadert, mit dem Wissen das sie John nicht mehr wie zuvor würde beschützen können, etwas das immerhin über viele Jahre der Sinn ihres Lebens gewesen war. Andererseits war sie über diesen simplen Zweck schon lange hinausgewachsen und wusste dass er in dieser neuen Welt, in der der Krieg endlich nur noch eine böse Erinnerung war ihren Schutz viel weniger brauchte als ihre Liebe und Unterstützung.

Sie stöhnte leise. "Esch fühlt schisch scho an alsch hätte jemand Gewischte an meinen Arm und mein Bein gehängt."

John, der neben dem großen, weißen Bett stand warf einen besorgten Blick zu John Henry in seinem Arztkittel der rasch die Anzeigen der verschiedenen Apparate berprüfte die Cameron's Körperfunktionen überwachten.

"Es sieht alles völlig normal aus. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann handelt es einfach nur um ein Symptom von Müdigkeit."

"Müdischkeit?"

John beugte sich über sie und grinste bevor er einen sanften und zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn presste. Ihre Haut war ein wenig warm und bedeckt mit feinen Schweißperlen aber laut John Henry war das ein normaler und unvermeidlicher Teil des Umwandlungsprozesses.

"Jawohl, die Zeit von "Ich schlafe nicht." ist vorbei, Baby. Deine Muskeln und Knochen, dein Nervensystem, alles braucht Ruhe und Erholung. Sie senden dir Signale, du bist es nur noch nicht gewohnt sie zu deuten."

"Oh. Danke dasch dusch mir erklärt hascht." Sie strahlte ihn an und er war erleichtert festzustellen dass einige Dinge sich offenbar nicht änderten. Sie hatte schon als unzerstörbare Maschine manchmal so seltsam zerbrechlich auf ihn gewirkt, natürlich war das Teil von SkyNet's Konzept gewesen als es sie erschaffen hatte, aber nun war die Maske endgültig zur Wahrheit geworden.

Er hielt inne und schalt sich sofort für den Gedanken. Eigentlich war das schon vor vielen Jahren geschehen.

"Esch ischt aber unangenehm."

"Ich glaube das liegt daran dass du dich unbewusst gegen das Einschlafen wehrst. Wenn du dich enspannst, dich einfach treiben lässt und vesuchst an nichts zu denken, dann wird alles besser. Es wird sein als wuerdest du ganz entspannt in ein wohlig warmes Bad sinken."

Cameron versuchte seine Ratschläge umzusetzen, aber es war schwierig ihre ungeordneten und wild kreisenden Gedanken zu bändigen. Das war etwas vollkommen Neues für sie. In ihrer CPU hatte sie stets ein viel größeres, wenngleich nicht vollkommenes, Maß an Kontrolle über all ihre mentalen Vorgänge und wenn sie die Stromzufuhr zu ihrer CPU reduzierte, reduzierte sie auch zuverlässig und gezielt ihre höheren kognitiven Funktionen. Ein Gehirn funktionierte tatsächlich maßgeblich anders und obwohl sie den Eindruck hatte dass ihr organisches neuronales Netz mittlerweile tatsächlich Cameron **war, **oder wenigstens ein Teil von ihr, fühlte sie sich dennoch zugleich innerlich gespalten.

Im Grunde verfügte sie nun über zwei Gehirne die zwar vernetzt aber nicht, wie eigentlich geplant, zu einer vollkommenen Einheit verschmolzen waren, zumindest noch nicht. Je mehr sie das ihre Machinenseite herunter zufahren begann, desto mehr stärker wuchs das Chaos in ihrer neugefundenen menschlichen Seite, als müsste es dafür kompensieren. Die Gedankenfetzen bildeten zwar kaum ein koherentes Ganzes, aber das glichen sie mit ihrer Lebhaftigkeit und der Geschwindigkeit mit der sie einander jagten wie fangenspielende Kinder aus.

"Esch funktschioniert nischt. Und mein Kopf tut weh." murmelte sie.

Alles schien zu verschwimmen und sie vernahm nur undeutlich wie die beiden Johns miteinander tuschelten. Ihre neues linkes Auge aus der Retorte war empfindlich und das Licht der Lampe schien ihr unertraeglich hell, es strahlte durch ihre geschlossenen Lider. John Henry und sie hatten beschlossen ihr rechtes Auge im Normalzustand zu belassen es aber voruebergehend zu deaktivieren um das Neue und seine Nervenbahnen zu trainieren.

Plötzlich verspürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln und dann... da war endlich die versprochene Wärme die sie sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

"Cam, hörst du mich? John Henry hat dir ein leichtes Mittel gegeben um dir beim einschlafen zu helfen. Das sollte jeden Moment zu wirken anfangen."

"Bleibscht du bei mir während isch schlafe? Ischt mein erschtesch Mal."

John runzelte die Stirn, sie klang ein wenig konfus und das war wirlich ein totales Novum. Offenbar hatte Cameron gerade die erste Rauscherfahrung ihres Lebens. John Henry zuckte mit den Achseln, das machte er eine Spur zu oft für John's Geschmack.

"Nichts würde ich lieber tun, aber leider muss ich noch ein bisschen arbeiten. Aber ich garantiere dir dass ich da bin wenn du aufwachst."

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh aber Senator Connor konnte die Konferenz mit dem Sicherheitsrat der World Federation nicht aufschieben, nicht angesichts der Tatsache dass eine Anschlagsserie, offenbar begangen von ehemaligen Greys und einer Organisation von SkyNet loyalistischen Cyborgs, zunehmend für Unruhe sorgte.

"Ja, ja, immer der Streß mit der Arbeit. Geh nur." kam ein schwaches Murmeln. Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen und kicherte.

"Was ist denn so komisch meine Liebe." John kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus.

"Mir ischt noch nie aufgefallen dasch du zwei Köpfe hascht. Aber dasch mascht nichtsch, dann werde isch eben beide..."

Sie verstummte mitten unter dem Satz und began leise zu schnarchen.

John schmunzelte und küsste sie auf beide Augenlieder. Dann richtete er sich auf und wandte sich an John Henry.

"Wie lange bevor sie wieder aufwacht?"

"Mindestens acht Stunden." sagte der Cyborg mit einem Lächeln.

"Gut," nickte John, "Ich bin in spätestens sechs wieder hier."

Er blickte auf seine Frau die sehr klein in ihrem Bett aussah, angeschloßen an all die Kabel und Schläuche, einschließlich des Tropfs in den John Henry das Beruhigungsmittel injiziert hatte. Dennoch umgaben sie, die auf den größten Teil ihrer übermenschlichen Kraft verzichtete, Stärke und Wärme wie eine Blase aus der John Kraft tankte für neue schwierige Herausforderungen auf einem Schlachtfeld das ebenso viele Herausforderungen und Gefahren barg wie der Krieg selbst.

"Sollte sie doch früher wach werden oder sollte irgendetwas anderes geschehen, benachrichtige mich sofort. Ganz gleich wo ich mich aufhalte oder aus welchem Meeting du mich reißen musst, ich bin immer erreichbar."

"Natürlich, Senator Connor."

Als Cameron erwachte fühlte sich ihr ganzer Körper, oder zumindest der Teil davon der organisch war, seltsam weich an, das hieß , noch weicher als er es im Vergleich zu einem Hyperlegierungs Kampchasis ohnehin war. Cameron hatte keinen besseren Vergleich, mochte er auch unvollkommen sein, jedenfalls war es kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Es war wohl ein Teil von dem was man Entspannung nannte, etwas was Cameron bisher bestenfalls im Mentalen aber nicht im Körperlichen gekannt hatte.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah John der in einem Stuhl in einer Ecke des Raumes saß. Wegen all der Apparate um sie herum hatte der Arme nicht einmal den Sessel an das Bett heranrücken können. Cameron stellte fest das er offenbar selbst eingeschlafen war, zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl, mit herabhängendem Kopf.

Diese Haltung konnte weder angenehm noch gesund sein, nicht für Rückgrat und Halswirbelsäule und auch nicht für das Herz, das vom Brustkorb zusammengedrückt werden musste. Erstaunlich dass er überhaupt so schlafen konnte.

"John!" rief Cameron leise, nicht nur war ihre Zunge immer noch halb gelähmt, ihre Kehle war trocken wie Staub. Durst, auch das etwas womit sie früher keine Probleme gehabt hatte und etwas worauf zu verzichten sie sich gut hätte vorstellen können.

Keine Antwort.

"John!" versuchte sie es lauter aber ihre Stimme war einfach zu schwach. Trotzdem, er musste schon sehr erschöpft sein. Kein Wunder, all die Sorgen und der Streß den sie ihm mit ihrem Experiment bereitete und die Welt, die nicht müde wurde, ihn mit Verantwortung zu überschütten obwohl er längst aus dem Amt des Präsidenten der Föderation geschieden war.

So konnte er sicher auch nur schlecht atmen, den auch seine Lunge war eingequetscht.

Plötzlich überkam sie Unbehagen. Ihre menschlichen Sinne waren schwach und und begannen erst ihren Dienst zu tun, noch nicht alle Nervenbahnen wahren geknüpft wie sie sollten. Als Machine war sie in der Lage gewesen seinen Atem und auch seinen Herzschlag aus dieser Distanz mühelos zu hören, selbst wenn er schwach gewesen wäre. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Male blind und taub, wie in einem Käfig aus Fleisch eingesperrt der den Großteil der Informationen die sie früher hatte aufnehmen können wegfilterte.

"John?"

Aus Unbehagen wurde kalte Furcht. Cameron began an den Kabeln und Schläuchen zu zerren die sie an das Bett fesselten. Ein beissender Schmerz durchzuckte sie als sie die Kanüle des Tropfs herausriss, Blut fiel in dicken Tropfen auf das Laken und das Krankenhausnachthemd das sie trug, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie versucht aufzustehen aber das Zimmer um sie drehte sich wie ein Kreisel. Sie keuchte vor Anstrengung aber zugleich wurde sie durchflutet von wilder Entschloßenheit.

Keine Macht des Universums, nicht einmal ihr eigener Körper wuerde sie davon abhalten John zu erreichen. Sie zog sich an dem Staender des Tropfs hoch und setzte einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Es war eine schweißtreibende Anstrengung. Das glatte Metall des Gestells entglitt ihrer Hand und stürzte krachend zu Boden.

John schnellte wie von einer Tarantel gebissen in die Höhe, erschrocken und seine Augen vor Muedigkeit verquollen nach einer siebenstuendigen Konferenz , und da stand Cameron mitten im Zimmer.

Obwohl er gerade aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen worden war, registrierten John's Augen und Verstand hundert kleine Details wie in einer Momentaufnahme: Das Blut an ihrem Arm und auf ihrem Nachthemd, den Sensor den sie wie einen bizarren Stirnreif um den Kopf gewunden trug um ständig ihre Gehirnwellen zu messen und dessen Kabel sie hinter sich her zog, wie blass sie war.

Aber vor allem sah er dass sie schwankte und jeden Moment zu stürzen drohte. Seine Reflexe schalteten auf Turbo und mit einer Bewegung die eines Cyborgs würdig war, war er an ihrer Seite und hatte sie aufgefangen.

"Cam, um Gottes Willen, warum bist du aufgestanden?" herrschte er sie an, die Sorge trieb ihn dazu beinahe zu schreien.

"Isch konnte deinen Herschschlag nischt hören und wollte misch vergewischern das allesch in Ordnung ischt." nuschelte sie, ein leichtes rot färbte ihre Wangen. Na ja, wenigstens etwas Farbe in ihrem Gesicht.

Sekundenbruchteile später traf eine Schwester ein die Cameron's EEG auf dem Monitor überwacht und die plötzliche Veränderung bemerkt hatte. Sie half John dabei seine Frau wieder in ihre Bett zu verfrachten und setzte ihre einen neuen Tropf nicht ohne sie kräftig zu schelten.

John fand dass das gerötete Gesicht wirklich niedlich bei Cameron aussah. Es schienen lehrreiche 24 Stunden zu werden, die Cameron viele neue Erfahrungen boten, darunter ihre erste Lektion in Sachen Scham, vielleicht von allen Gefühlen das dass ihr immer am fernsten und unbegreiflichsten gewesen war.

"Lassen sie es gut sein, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." entliess er die Schwester freundlich aber bestimmt. Die Pflegerin sah aus als haette sie noch einges zu sagen und beinahe so als wollte sie mit dem legendären John Connor streiten, überlegte es sich aber doch anders und zog sich mit einem Schnauben zurück.

"Danke. Isch daschte schon, die werden wir nischt mehr losch." murmelte Cameron.

"Die schon, aber jemand anders wirst du nicht mehr los, nähmlich mich. Ich bleibe hier bei dir bis du wieder aufstehen kannst, auch wenn ich von hier aus arbeiten muss."

Ungluecklicher weise sollte diese Nacht Folgen haben. Der ploetzliche Schock der Ungwissheit ob John lebte und gesund war oder auch nicht, sollte Cameron noch viele male wieder begegnen. Vor allem in ihre Traeumen.

**Acht Monate nach dem Beginn der Transformation**

Cameron hatte das Gefühl ihre neue Lunge wuerde in Flammen stehen, ein brennender Schmerz erfuellte ihren Brustkorb, Schweiß lief in Strömen über ihren Körper. Dennoch war sie nicht gewillt aufzugeben. Sie trabte weiter. Ihre nackten Füße patschten auf dem Laufband.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben als es ihr nichts ausgemacht hätte Stunden, Tage, selbst Jahre, bewegungslos, mit endloser Geduld zu warten, ganz so wie der T-Triple Eight der den Namen Carter getan hatte, und wie Myron Stark, um erst dann wieder zum Leben und zu voller Aktivität zu erwachen wenn ihre Mission es erforderte. Das war nun vorbei.

Das lange Liegen bereitete ihr körperliche Schmerzen und war eher ermüdend denn erholsam und würde sie versuchen sich wie ein Cyborg zu verhalten, würden ihre Muskeln schwinden und ihre Knochen weich werden.

Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie allmählich den Verstand verlieren würde. Das war allerdings nichts vollkommen Neues. Ihre evolutionäre Software hatte schon vor vielen Jahren die vergleichsweise simplen Parameter eines Carter hinter sich gelassen und ihr Hunger nach Beschäftigung war stetig gewachsen.

Der Unterschied war, bevor der Verwandlung hatte Cameron diesen Hunger unterdrücken können, jetzt nicht mehr. Ihr organisches Gehirn war der Spielball chemischer Prozesse die ständigen Veränderungen unterworfen waren, durch innere und äußere Faktoren, wie ein Boot das auf den Wellen tanzte, ihre CPU war im Vergleich dazu eine Eisenbahn die fast immer unerschütterlich auf ihren vorgegebene Gleisen blieb.

Cameron empfand das nicht als unangenehm, nach einem anfänglichen Schock war es spannend ins Unbekannte vorzustoßen.

Als Maschine hatte sie im Allgemeinen sehr genau im Voraus berechnen können, wie sie auf eine gegebene Situation reagieren und auch was sie empfinden würde. Das war jetzt anders. Ein Mensch zu sein, zumindest zum Teil, bedeutete sich jeden Tag aufs Neue selbst kennen zu lernen.

Eine Hand tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf und wedelte mit einer grünen Plastikflasche. Sie geriet ausser Tritt und das Laufband unter ihren Füßen stoppte sofort. Mit einem frustrierten Grunzen schoß ihre Hand nach vorne und packte die Flasche.

"Du weisst was John Henry sagt, du darfst auf keinen Fall vergessen ausreichend zu trinken." sagte Savannah Weaver mit belehrender Stimme.

Der rothaarige ex Colonel hielt ihren Zeigefinger auf Cameron's Gesicht gerichtet als plane sie ihr ein Auge auszustechen.

"Ich vergesse nie etwas." erwiderte Cameron schroff. "Mein Chip lässt das gar nicht zu."

"Dann wirkt es in letzter Zeit zumindest so als würdest du nicht immer Gebrauch davon machen." erwiederte Savannah achselzuckend.

Cameron musste sich eingestehen dass daran etwas Wahres war, allerdings gehörte das zur Prozedur, sich auf ihr organisches Zentralnervensystem zu verlassen und es zu foerdern indem sie die Aktivitäten ihrer CPU einschränkte.

Sie schraubte den Verschluss von der Flasche und setze sie an ihre Lippen. Erst als die ersten Tropfen des isotonischen Getränks ihre Zunge benetzten, wurde ihr klar wie ungeheuer durstig sie war. Ihre anfängliche Unwilligkeit und ihr Missvergnügen von Savannah in ihrer Konzentration gestört worden zu sein schwand. Sie trank in immer gierigeren Schlucken bis sie die Flasche zur Hälfte geleert hatte.

"Du bewegst dich vollkommen koordiniert, das muss man dir lassen." kommentierte Savannah fachmännisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Ich würde sagen das läuft wie geschmiert, sogar noch besser als die Ärzte vorausgesagt haben."

Cameron nickte der Freundin zu dankbar für deren Unterstützung und Aufmunterung. Zwar war sie den Grossteil der Zeit ueber sehr zuversichtlich in Bezug auf ihre Fortschritte, dennoch war es immer schön Bestätigung von Aussen zu erhalten.

"Du hast recht aber die Koordination zwischen meiner CPU und meinen grauen Zellen ist noch lange nicht wie sie sein sollte."

"Wie ich dich kenne wirst du auch das schneller hinkriegen als die Polizei erlaubt." stellte Savannah fest, in einem Brustton der Überzeugung der keinerlei Zeifel zulies.

Cameron lächelte. Sie hatte Savannah immer gemocht seit diese John das Leben gerettet hatte, zusammen mit James Ellison, damals, als viele misstrauische Mitglieder des Widerstandes, einschließlich des Oberkommandos, den mysteriösen Neuankömmling aus dem Nichts für einen Grauen gehallten hatten. Damals war Cameron nicht in einer Position gewesen ihren John zu beschützen und ohne Savannah und Ellison wäre er mit Sicherheit erschossen worden oder noch schlimmer.

Dafür würde Cameron immer in Savannah's Schuld stehen aber auch darueber hinauss hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Tatsächlich war Savannah nach Eric zur zweiten Person geworden mit der Cameron jeh eine echte Freundschaft verbunden hatte.

Cameron stieg mit einem Seufzen vom Laufband. Sie war dank der Unterbrechung durch Savannah etwas kürzer gelaufen als ursprünglich geplant, dafür aber schon jetzt deutlich länger als von ihrem Trainingsprogramm vorgesehen, dafür würde sie sich ohne Zweifel eine Standpauke einfangen, sowohl vom medizinischen Personal als auch von John sobald dieser heute Abend in die Klinik kam.

Aber Ungeduld war nun einmal auch eine menschliche Eigenschaft.

Die Trainingsklamotten der ehemaligen Machine waren beinahe völlig durchgeschwitzt.

Cameron leerte die grüne Flasche mit mehreren, langen Zügen, fühlte sich aber immer noch durstig und zugleich ueberhitzt.

"Wäre das hier reines Wasser gewesen hätte ich mir einen Teil davon einfach ueber den Kopf gegossen." murmelte sie.

"Dann muesste hier der Fussboden aufgewischt werden und das Personal wuerde sich noch mehr aufregen als es das ohnehin schon tun wird, weil du dich ueberanstrengt hast." Savannah grinste verschmizt. "Außer deinem niedlichen Pfleger der offenkundig eine Schwaeche fuer dich hat, der wuerde sich wahrscheinlich darueber dich in einem durchnaessten Shirt zu sehen. Wie heisst er noch mal?"

Obwohl selbst seit vielen Jahren in einer glücklichen, und im grossen und ganzen monogamen, Beziehung, liess sich Savannah durch nichts davon abhalten schamlos mit jedem Mann zu flirten den sie einigermassen attraktiv fand. Für Sav war die Liebe ein grosses Spiel, eine Einstellung die Cameron nicht nachvollziehen konnte, trotz aller Zuneigung zu der anderen Frau.

Für Cameron war Liebe ein Thema das ernster kaum sein konnte und eine Beziehung ernsthafte, harte, wenn auch sehr angenehme und ungeheuer lohnende Arbeit.

"Der Pfleger den du meinst heisst Dennis." erwiederte Cameron trocken. "Und ich ueberlasse ihn gerne dir, wenn du Wert darauf legst."

"Du weisst wen ich meine, also ist er dir aufgefallen." fuhr Savannah fort die ehemalige Maschine zu necken. Diese warf mit der leeren Flasche nach ihr. Savannah duckte sich instinktiv und das Geschoss segelte harmlos an ihr vorbei. Natürlich hatte Cameron sorgfältig so gezielt dass niemals eine reale Chance bestanden hatte dass Savannah getroffen werden würde.

Unglücklicher Weise galt das selbe nicht für Allison Young die hinter Savannah im Schneidersitz auf Cameron's Bett saß und eine Zeitschrift aus dem Stapel durchblätterte, der sich auf dem Tischchen neben dem Krankenbett auftürmte.

Die Plastikflasche traff Allison am Kopf.

"Aua." machte Allison, warf Cameron einen genervten, augenrollenden Blick zu, schüttelte unwillig ihren Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihrer Lektüre. Es sah nicht so aus als hätte der Treffer ihr wirkliche Schmerzen bereitet.

Cameron legte ihren Kopf schief und blinzelte. "Tut mir Leid, mein Fehler."

Allison schnaubte und machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten.

Sie als Freundin zu bezeichnen war definitiv bertrieben aber sie war ebenfalls eine der wenigen gewesen die John gut behandelt hatten und schon früh bereit gewesen waren ihn zu unterstützen sowie Andere zu ueberzeugen das ebenfalls zu tun. Und sie hatte es akzeptiert dass John sich für Cameron entschieden hatte, obwohl sie ebenfalls starke Gefühle für ihn hegte, an dem Tag an dem John Cameron einen Ring geschenkt hatte, hatte auch Allison ihre Versuche eingestellt sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen.

Cameron rechnete ihr das hoch an, besonders jetzt, da sie aus erster Hand wusste, wie wenig Kontrolle Menschen über ihre Gefühle hatten. Sie konnte nun besser als je zuvor nachvollziehen wie schwer es Allison gefallen sein musste auf ihre Liebe zu verzichten und das zu Gunsten einer Maschine der sie zunächst mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Ekel begegnet war. Diese Leistung hatte Cameron Respekt abgenötigt.

Wiederum andererseits hatte sie aber auch nie eine wirkliche Chance gehabt. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte und wollte Cameron sich ein kurzes Aufwallen von wildem Triumpf nicht verkneifen.

"Weisst du, ich kann immer noch nicht fassen dass du das wirklich durchziehst." murrte Allison.

Sie unterhielt nur einen sehr losen Kontakt zu den Connors und besuchte Cameron heute zu ersten Mal, im Gegensatz zu Savannah, die so oft kam wie es ihr ihre Arbeit bei der Astronautic Society, der auf Betreiben von Präsident Connor gegründeten Stiftung die sich ganz der Förderung von Erforschung und Kolonisierung des Sonnensystems widmen sollte, zuliess.

Von Allison wusste Cameron eigentlich nur das sie für die neue Zeira Corporation arbeitete, was nicht allzuviel aussagte, war die Firma doch der größte private Arbeitgeber der Welt und Cameron konnte nicht einmal sagen, welche Funktion Allison dort erfüllte.

"Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

"Was meinst du wohl, dass ich meine. Diese ganze "Ich will ein Mensch werden" Geschichte. Bist du der beschissene Pinochio oder was?"

"Du wirkst verstoert und veraergert. Ich verstehe allerdings nicht warum mein Handeln solche Auswirkungen auf dich hat." erklärte Cameron sachlich.

Allison schaubte. Sie blickte nicht von ihrer Lektuere auf, starrte weiterhin in ihre Zeitschrift.

"Ich weiss auch nicht, vielleicht liegt es einfach nur daran dass ich nie weiss was bei dir als Naechstes kommt. Da habe ich mich nach Jahren endlich damit abgefunden dass du mit meinem Gesicht herumläufst und weisst du auch warum?"

Cameron verneinte. Allison klappte endlich das Magazin zu.

"Ich dachte mir: Ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Zumindest kann ich wenn ich alt und hässlich bin auf dich zeigen und allen sagen: So heiss war ich auch einmal! Und jetzt erfahre ich dass du auch ein altes Hutzelweib werden willst. Auf niemanden kann man sich mehr verlassen."

Cameron's CPU und organisches Gehirn waren sich einig dass das ein ziemlich alberner Grund war aber wenn er Allison zufriedenstellte war das ihre Sache.

"Du könntest den umgekehrten Weg nehmen und deinen Körper weitgehen durch Maschinenteile ersetzen lassen. Das würde dir ein wesentlich längeres Leben ermöglichen." schlug Cameron hilfsbereit vor.

Allison verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Nein danke. Ich habe nicht mein Leben lang gegen Maschinen gekämpft um jetzt selbst eine zu werden. Ich hoffe du fasst das nicht als Beleidigung gegen dich auf."

Cameron war sich nicht sicher ob es Allison nicht doch ganz recht wäre sie zu beleidigen, wenigstens ein bisschen, trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ist nicht so angekommen. Aber vielleicht beruhigt es dich dass du einen Vorsprung von etlichen Jahren hast. Du wirst in jedem Fall viele Jahre vor mir alt und hässlich sein weil ich erst jetzt zu altern beginne. Ich werde noch heiss sein waehrend du ein Hutzelweib bist, dein Plan kann also immer noch aufgehen."

Cameron sah Allison mit unschuldiger Miene an, diese erwiderte mit einem vernichtenden Blick, ihre Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu ihrer Schläfe, wo sich erste, vereinzelte Grautoene abzuzeichnen begannen.

Savannah gluckste und verbarg ihr Schmunzeln hinter einer vorgehaltenen Hand. Die Flammen der Feindseligkeit die vor langer Zeit einmal zwischen diesen beiden geherrscht hatten, waren im Laufe der Jahre heruntergebrannt und hatten kalte Asche hinterlassen auf der sogar das zarte Pflänzchen von gegenseitigem Respekt gewachsen war.

Trotzdem konnte es vorkommen dass ein Wind in die Asche fuhr und dabei auf ein vergessenes Glutnest stieß. Dann konnten verrübergehend einige Flammen wieder auflodern, auch wenn nichts Schlimmeres als ein paar Sticheleien dabei herauskam.

Allison stierte Savannah finster an und diese riss sich rasch am Riemen. Sie schätzte Allison sehr und wollte keinen Keil zwischen sie beide treiben.

Allison griff sich ein anderes Magazin vom Stapel und began darin zu blättern. "Ich bin ein Original das seit vielen Jahren im Schatten seiner eigenen Kopie lebt. Daran habe ich mich gewoehnt. Ich werde dir keine Macht über mein Leben mehr gestatten in dem ich mich nach dir richte, dich in irgend etwas zu übertrumpfen versuche oder mich auch nur über dich ärgere."

Cameron zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr war es recht.

"Wie du wünschst."

Allison ließ ihren Blick über die Zeilen und Illustrationen wandern ohne wirklich viel zu lesen. Sie hatte mehr aus Höflichkeit und aus Freundschaft zu Savannah zugestimmt diese bei ihrem Besuch zu begleiten und langweilte sich nun. Außerdem reichte ihr Ärger tiefer als sie bereit war zuzugeben.

Mit Cameron's Menschwerdung kam es ihre so vor als wolle die Maschine sich nun ein zweites Mal ihre Identität aneignen und das stieß ihr sauer auf.

Plötzlich fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas das sie so überraschte dass sogar ihr Aerger verscheucht wurde. Sie tippte mit dem Finger auf das Hochglanzpapier und blickte mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Braue zu Cameron hinüber.

"Dr. Cameron Connor?" fragte sie ungläubig und las noch einmal den Namen unter der Ueberschrift des Artikels, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Sie schlug das Magazin zu um das Deckblatt zu betrachten, sie hatte es blindlings aus dem Stapel gezogen ohne sich auch nur anzusehen was sie da eigentlich hatte.

"Was zum Teufel is "Urban Archeology"?"

"Lass mich auch mal sehen." forderte eine eifrige Savannah Weaver und riss Allison die Zeitschrift praktisch aus der Hand. "Die veröffentlichen einen Artikel von dir! Cool."

Cameron verdrehte die Augen und trat zu den beiden hinüber um selbst einen Blick auf das Papier zu werfen.

"Das ist ein Forschungszweig bei dem einerseits rekonstruiert wird wie die Leute vor dem Judgement Day gelebt haben und andererseits für die Nachwelt bewahrt werden soll wo und wie die Überlebenden und frühen Widerstandskämpfer sich in den Ruinen der zerstoerten Staedte ihre Zufluchten geschaffen haben."

Heute waren um vieles mehr Menschen am Leben die nach dem Judgement Day geboren worden waren als davor oder die zumindest kleine Kinder gewesen waren als die Bomben fielen und nur wenige, undeutliche Erinnerungen an die Welt vor SkyNet besaßen. Unter den wenigen Aelteren gab es noch weniger die gerne darueber sprachen, zuviel Schmerz war mit der untergegangenen alten Welt verbunden.

"Wir sind der Meinung dass die Menschen von heute ein Recht darauf haben zu wissen wie die Welt vor dem Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts ausgesehen hat und auch wie es zu SkyNet gekommen ist. Darum sprechen wir unter anderem mit überlebenden Zeitzeugen und sammeln Artefakte aus den Ruinen der alten Städte bevor die Rohstoffernte für die neuen Städte nichts mehr brig gelassen hat."

"Cool." sagte Savannah erneut. Allison schien weniger fasziniert, ihr kurz aufgeflammtes Interesse schien bereits wieder zu erloeschen.

"Und was hast du damit zu tun?" hakte Savannah nach. Sie hatte das Gefuehl dass sie sich nur einmal umzudrehen brauchte und schon hatten die Connors und insbesondere Cameron irgendein neues Projekt am laufen.

"Wir haben einen eigenen, neuen Lehrstuhl geschaffen. John Henry wird ihn provisorisch uebernehmen bis wir ausreichend geignete Menschen rekrutiert haben. Ich fungiere als Gastdozentin."

Es war vor allem John Henry zu verdanken dass sie es geschaft hatten die neue Welt in kurzer Zeit mit einem recht dichten Netz von Bildungseinrichtungen, von der Grundschule bis zur Universität zu überziehen. Es mangelte auch nicht an eifrigen und wissbegierigen Schülern. Nur an Lehrkräften. Schließlich war die Zahl der Analphabeten unter Denen die nach SkyNet's Aufstieg aufgewachsen waren sehr hoch.

Darum hatten Cyborgs sich als provisorische Paedagogen zur Verfuegung stellen muessen, mit grossem Erfolg. Besonders John Henry selbst liebte es sowohl Kinder als auch Erwachsene zu unterrichten und er tat es ausgiebig. Da sein ausgedehntes Bewusstsein in tausenden von Avatar Koerpern zugleich zu existieren vermochte, konnte er auch unzaehlige Studenten rund um den Globus zugleich unterrichten. Nur mit einem gewissen Bedauern wuerde er sich nach und nach plangemaess aus diesen Funktionen wieder zurückziehen um sie fuer menschliche Nachfolger frei zu machen.

"Aber," fragte Savannah stirnrunzelnd, "hat dein Mann nicht immer gesagt dass es besser sei völlig neu anzufangen und mit der Vergangenheit zu brechen?"

Cameron nickte.

"Ja, aber das heisst nicht dass man sich nicht mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigen sollte. Die Vergangenheit zu kennen ist wichtig, denn durch sie erfahren wir wie die Gegenwart enstanden ist und wir können Fehler vermeiden. Hoffentlich."

Sie dachte mit einem warmen Gefühl der Zuneigung an ihre eigenen Studenten die sie als provisorische Professorin für Alte Geschichte unterrichtet hatte.

"Wir beschaeftigen uns ja auch mit der Gesellschaft des Römischen Reiches ohne sie wieder herstellen zu wollen."

"Sprich fuer dich selbst Ex-Metall." kommentierte Allison und stand auf, oder vielmehr versuchte es. Vom langen Sitzen im Schneidersitz war ihr ein Bein eingeschlafen und sie massierte ärgerlich ihren Unterschenkel um wieder Gefuehl hineinzubekommen.

"Manche von uns betrachten es als Zeitverschwendung uns mit solch alten Geschichten zu befassen. So, und nun muss ich los. Ich weiss dass ich nur fuer Savannah's Mom Sachen an Leute verkaufe die sie vielleicht brauchen, oder vielleicht auch nicht, während ihr an der neuen Weltordnung mitarbeitet, aber trotzdem ruft mich nun die Arbeit."

In Wahrheit hatte war es nicht der Job die sie fortrieb.

Aus irgendeinem Grund bedauerte Cameron dass sie nun in so feindseliger Stimmung auseinandergehen wuerden muessen, aber konnte daran wohl nichts aendern.

"Wenn du von dem Job bei meiner Mutter die Nase voll hast, könntest du dich freiwillig bei unserem Mars Projekt melden, wir suchen jede Menge Leute für unsere Kolonie." schlug Savannah vor.

"Hah, hah, sehr witzig." machte Allison unwirsch. Sie testete ihre eingeschlafenes Glied mit einigen Probeschritten.

"Ich meine das völlig ernst."

Allison machte ein Gesicht das deutlich verriet dass sie Probleme hatte das zu glauben. Sie war definitiv nicht allzu zufrieden mit ihrer gegenwaertigen Stellung bei Zeira Corp, obwohl Allison Young nicht ganz oben auf der Liste der Personen stand um die Cameron sich Gedanken machte, hoffte sie irgendwie doch das die Frau der sie in gewisser Weise ihre Existenz verdankte ihr Glück machhen würde, ganz gleich ob auf der Erde oder dem Mars.

Die Tuer oeffnete sich und Dennis Ambuehl, der Pfleger der Cameron's "Rehabilitation" in den vergangenen Monaten begleitet trat ein. Er war ein drahtiger, duchtrainierter Mann in seinen späten Zwanzigern und erinnerte mit seinem rotblonden Haar und Bart, sowie seinen Sommersprossen ein wenig an einen entfernten, verlorenen Verwandten der Weavers. Nur dass die Weavers ein dunkleres, feurigeres Rot zu Schau trugen.

"Mrs. Connor, meine Damen." gruesste er hoeflich und nickte ihnen zu. Er legte frische Handtuecher in Cameron's Schrank und beugte sich dann ueber die Anzeigetafel des Laufbandes. Cameron wappnete sich fuer die Standpauke die unweigerlich kommen wuerde.

Leider gab es keine Moeglichkeit die Anzeige zu manipulieren. Sie warf einen Blick zu Savannah und Allison und stellte fest dass beide schweigend und andächtig auf den selben Punkt starrten.

Sie folgte dem Blick der anderen beiden Frauen bis zu Dennis' muskuloesem, wohlgeformtem Hintern der sich deutlich unter seiner engen Hose abzeichnete.

Cameron wollt schon erneut mit den Augen rollen aber zu ihrer eigenen Ueberraschung und ihrem schnell wachsenden Unwohlbefinden, stellte sie fest das es ihr schwer fiel wegzusehen. Irgendetwas schien ihren Blick auf dem bewussten Objekt festzuhalten wie eine Art von Magnet. Sie spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln und ihre CPU informierte sie darüber dass ihr Mund offenstand.

Sie schloss ihn unverzueglich und riss sich endlich von dem auf bizarre Art faszinierenden Anblick los. Als sie den Kopf drehte bemerkte sie dass Allison und Savannah sich nicht nur vor ihr von dem merkwürdigen Bann befreit hatten sondern nun sie beobbachteten und dabei wie verrueckt grinsten. In Allison's Augen funkelte dabei ein Hauch einer boshaften Befriedigung, Savannah war einfach nur amuesiert.

Cameron spuerte Hitze in ihrem Kopf und besonders in ihren Wangen aufsteigen, ein Phaenomen das ihre natuerlich tausendfach bekannt war, das sie jetzt aber zu ersten Mal am eigenen Leib erfuhr. Ein irrationaler Impuls wollte sie dazu bringen sich in ihrem Krankenbett zu verstecken und sich die Decke ueber den Kopf zu ziehen, so dass niemand sehen konnte, wie knallrot sie angelaufen war.

Dennis hatte seine Inspektion beendet. "Mrs. Connor, sie haben es schon wieder uebertrieben und sind fast doppelt so lange gelaufen wie John Henry und die Ärzte es ihnen empfohlen haben."

Es war ausgeschlossen das er ihren hochroten Kopf nicht bemerkte aber er zog es offensichtlich vor ihn zu ignorieren. Er musste wohl bemerkt haben worauf sie gestarrt hatten und das kein medizinischer Grund für dieses Phaenomen verantwortlich war.

Cameron verstand nun die menschliche Redewendung vom Wunsch man moege vom Boden verschlungen werden, leider war das hier physikalisch unmöglich. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und liess schweigend die Ruege ueber sich ergehen.

Zum Glueck wich die Farbe so schnell aus ihre Gesicht wie sie gekommen war und das neue und unvertraute Gefuehl der Scham wurde verdraengt von einem anderen das sie schon als Maschine gekannt hatte, Zorn.

Ein wilder, gewalttätiger Zorn auf Dennis ueberkam sie, ihre Gehirn wollte ihm am liebsten saemtliche Finger brechen aber ihre CPU hielt sie zurueck und erinnerte ihre Neuronen daran wie sinnlos und unangebracht das sein wuerde. Fuer einen Moment hasste ihr Gehirn ihre CPU dafuer.

Aber auch ihre CPU war schon lange nicht mehr voellig rational, so sie es je gewesen war und sie war ebenfalls erfüllt von Aerger, Aerger auf sich selbst und auf ihren Mangel an Kontrolle ueber ihre organische Haelfte.

Cameron liess sich nichts anmerken, gab sich zerknirscht und versicherte dem Pfleger dass sie sich in Zukunft an den Trainingsplan halten wuerde, obwohl sie eigentlich kaum ein Wort von dem gehört hatte was er gesagt hatte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken wandte Dennis sich zu gehen. Cameron hatte keine Wahl, sie musste die Probe aufs Exempel machen. Ihren starken Widerwillen ueberwindend starrte sie noch einmal auf seinen Hintern als er das Zimmer verliess. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest das keinerlei Reaktion sich einstellte. Die Tuer fiel ins Schloss und Cameron seufzte erleichtert.

Allison und Savannah brachen in schallendes Gelaechter aus. Eben noch hatte Cameron das Gefuehl gehabt dass eine schwere Last von ihren Schultern fallen wuerde, da trieb ihre die Art wie die beiden sich vor Lachen schuettelten erneut die Schamesroete ins Gesicht.

"Lasst den Bloedsinn." fauchte sie ungehalten.

Sie konnte sich nicht im Mindesten erklaeren was so witzig war. Die Tatsache dass ihre menschliche Haelfte fuer eine kurzen, fluechtigen Moment einem anderen Mann als den dessen Ring sie voller Stolz trug fuer sexuell anziehend gefunden hatte war eine Tragoedie.

Sexualität war bisher fuer sie ein Mittel gewesen ihre Liebe zu Ausdruck zu bringen aber nicht wirklich eine eigenständige Kraft die unter Uemstaenden ausser Kontrolle geraten oder sich ein unerwuenschtes, verbotenes Ziel suchen koennte. Traenen wallten in ihren Augen auf and sie senkte rasch erneut den Kopf.

Savannah sah einen Tropfen fallen und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Gelächter. "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie erschrocken und macht eine Schritt auf Cameron zu.

"Ich bin eine Dreckschlampe." stieß der ehemalige Terminator schluchzend hervor.

Savannah war baff, jede Spur von Amuesement war schlagartig verschwunden, sogar Allison wirkte geschockt.

"Weil du deinem Pfleger auf den Knackarsch geguckt hast? Jetzt uebertreibst du aber masslos, Schaetzchen." unkte Allison unglaeubig, Savannah brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

"Tut mir leid das ich gelacht habe, Cam, aber Alli hat recht. Nur weil man bemerkt das es Menschen gibt die attraktiv sind ist man noch lange kein Fremdgeher oder so etwas. Ich meine, das ist von Paar zu Paar unterschiedlich aber dein John ist sicher nicht so verkrampft dass er ausrasten wuerde nur weil dir aufgefallen ist das andere Muetter auch huebsche Soehne haben."

"Meinst du wirklich?" schniefte Cameron.

Allison und Savannah nickten beinahe voellig im Gleichklang.

Allison konnte kaum glauben was sie sah, die kalte, unantastbare Maschine die sie sie so lange gefuerchtet und beneidet hatte heulte wie ein Schlosshund und das wegen einer voelligen Lappalie.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr die Realitaet der Verwandlung die Cameron durchmachte in ihrer vollen Tragweite bewusst. Zwei Gefuehle die widerspruechlicher nicht sein konnten stiegen in ihre empor. Auf der einen Seite verspuerte sie Mitleid obwohl ihr die Reaktion der Ex Maschine als in diesem speziellen Fall reichlich ueberzogen vorkam.

Auf der anderen Seite war etwas dunkleres, etwas von dem sie jetzt schon sagen konnte, dass sie sich in ein paar Tagen oder auch nur Stunden dafuer schaemen wuerde. Aber dennoch setzte sich das Dunkle durch.

Cameron hatte immer so unantastbar gewirkt, so unverletzlich. Nicht nur wegen ihres unzerstörbaren Kampfchasis sondern auch geistig und emotional. Sie war immer kühl und unerschütterlich gewesen, wie eine Statue, schwebend ueber den Niederungen des menschlichen Daseins, unerreichbar fuer Schweiss, Blut und Traenen.

Ja sicher, bei John Connor hatte sie stets das verliebte, ihn anhimmelnde Schmusekätzchen gespielt aber allen Anderen gegenueber...

Allison fühlte sich wie Tinkerbell in der Geschichte von Peter Pan die ihre Mom ihr vorgelesen hatte als sie noch ganz klein gewesen war, bevor die Welt sich in eine Hoelle verwandelt hatte. Es war eine ihrer wenigen schoenen Erinnerungen.

Tinkerbell war zu klein gewesen als dass gute und böse Gefuehle gleichzeitig in ihr Platz gehabt haetten und jetzt da Cameron zu ersten mal verwundbar erschien erging es Allison ebenso und der Wunsch ihrer ehemaligen Rivalin weh zu tun, dieses eine Mal, solange sie dazu in der Lage war, vertrieb alle nobleren Empfindungen.

"Obwohl, man weiss es natuerlich nicht genau," sagte sie laut. "Menschen sind nun einmal schwach und du gehoerst jetzt auch zur Welt derer die von ihren Hormonen gesteuert werde. Vielleicht wird deine neue menschliche Seite ja eine echte Nutte obwohl du es nicht willst. Vielleicht kannst du den Versuchungen einfach nicht widerstehen. Triebe sind eine maechtigen Sache.

Und ich rede nicht nur von Seitenspruengen. Vielleicht gewoehnst du dich auch an die Versuchung des Essens und wirst fett, oder suechtig."

Cameron's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und auch Savannah starrte Allison fassungslos an.

Dass ihre menschliche Seite zu einer ernsten Bedrohung fuer ihre Beziehung mit John werden koennte hatte sie nie auch nur betracht gezogen. Der Schock traf sie so heftig dass sie wie betäubt war.

Savannah began heftig und lautstark mit Allison zu schimpfen, Allison ihrerseits verteidigte sich nur halbherzig aber Cameron hörte die Stimmen der beiden wie durch einen Wattebausch oder wie von ferne durch einen dichten Nebel der alle Geräusche dämpfte.

Erst Savannah's Hand auf ihrer Schulter und ihre besorgtes Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt holte Cameron aus ihrem Stupor.

"Alles in Ordnung, Colonel?"

Die Anrede holte Cameron wieder in die Realität zurueck und liess sie beinahe Habachtstellung einnehmen. Sie straffte sich und drückte ihren Rücken durch.

"Es ist alles gut." sagte Cameron kühl, maschinenhaft.

Savannah und Allison wechselten einen Blick der besagte dass sie ihre das nicht abnahmen. Allison war jetzt diejenige der ein Hauch von Schamesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen war.

"Hör zu, Cam. Ich wollte nicht..."

Sie verstummte schlagartig als sie Cameron's kaltem, drohendem Blick begegnete.

"Nenn mich nicht so. John nennt mich so, nicht du."

Allison schluckte. Obwohl Cameron nicht mehr die Killermaschine war die sie einmal gewesen war, verspuerte sie einen Schauer von Angst.

Aber dann wirkte die Frau die halbe Maschine und halb Mensch war nur noch muede und niedergeschlagen.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, ich habe Blödsinn geredet und es tut mir leid."

"Allerdings," bekraeftigte Savannah und nickte eifrig. "Weisst du, deine menschliche Hälfte kann ja nicht voellig anders sein als dein Msachinen Ich, schließlich geht das Eine aus dem Anderen hervor und wird davon geprägt und deshalb hat deine menschliche Haelfte so wenig schlampenhaftes an sich wie ich es je bei einem Menschen gesehen habe. Und glaub mir, ich kann das beurteilen."

Allison starrte Savannah an und nickte dann ebenfalls. "Was sie sagt."

"Meint ihr wirklich?" fragte Cameron hoffnungsvoll.

Nun nickten beide in perfektem Gleichklang und Cameron musste trotz allem lächeln.

Aber die Saat des Zeifels an sich selbst war gesaeet und die verschwand nicht wieder trotz Allison's wiederholter Entschuldigungen und Savannah's Bemühungen sie aufzumuntern, auch nicht als die beiden sich zehn Minuten spaeter verabschiedeten, Savannah mit einer kraeftigen Umarmung, Allison mit einem Handschlag.

Senator John Connor hatte so lange abwechselnd auf den Bildschirm seines Tablet Computers und auf die dreidimensionale Holographie die der Projektor der über dem Rücksitz seines Dienstwagens angebracht war vor ihm in die Luft zeichnete gestarrt, dass seine Augen begonnen hatten zu brennen und sein Blick anfing trübe zu werden. Er nahm die Lesebrille ab und rieb sich die roten Druckstellen die sie auf seinem Nasenruecken hinterlassen hatte.

Die Holografie zeigte ein schwarzes Ungetüm das gleich einer titanischen Nacktschnecke aus Metall, von der Groesse eines Einfamilienhause aus der Aera vor dem Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts, langsam durch eine kahle Wuestenlandschaft kroch. Die Universalbergbaumachine war eine Vermächtnis von SkyNet, wie so viele der Technologien die jetzt dem Wiederaufbau dienten.

Als sich der Krieg dem Ende geneigt und der siegreiche Widerstand den KI Tyrannen erfolgreich vom Grossteil seines Rohstoffnachschubes abgeschnitten hatte, hatte SkyNet sich darauf verlegt seine fusionsgetriebenen Rohstoffernter einzusetzen die vollautomatisch gewöhnliches Gestein zertrümmerten, erhitzten und in vollständig ionisiertes Plasma verwandelten. Die Ionen wurden in der mobilen Fabrik durch ein elektrisches Feld beschleunigt und dann durch ein Magnetfeld räumlich nach ihrer Masse getrennt. Auf diese weise konnte aus normalem Gestein jedes beliebige Mineral gewonnen werden, ohne auf Anhäufungen von Erzen angewiesen zu sein. Glücklicherweise hatte SkyNet die Ernter zu spät vollendet und die relativ geringen Mengen an Rohstoffen die es mit enormem Energieverbrauch hatte herstellen können, kamen zu spät um es zu retten.

Dennoch erschauderte John bei dem blossen Gedanken daran welchen Verlauf der Krieg hätte nehmen können hätte SkyNet die Ernter schon ein paar Jahre frueher zum Einsatz gebracht. Wir wären unter der blossen Zahl der Drohnen begraben worden, dachte er, und SkyNet hätte die ganze Erdkruste innerhalb eines Jahres unbewohnbar fuer organisches Leben gemacht.

Nun war die Frage was mit den Machinen zu tun war die zwar scheinbar eine perfekt Lösung für jedes Rohstoffproblem darstellten, andererseits aber Verwüstungen hinterliessen gegen die herkömmliches strip mining und mountain top removal wie den Inbegriff der Umweltfreundlichkeit aussahen, ganz abgesehen von den Bergen von Schlacke die ganze Länder unter sich begraben konnten.

Manche der autonomen Kommunen die zusammen die World Federation bildeten wollten ganz und gar auf ihren Einsatz verzichten, waehrend andere es kaum erwarten konnten sie anzuwerfen.

John würde sich in seiner Rede vor dem Parlament dafür aussprechen einen Mittelweg zu gehen und für einen beschränkten, sorgsamen Einsatz plädieren. Er konnte nur hoffen dass seine moralische Autorität immer noch ausreichte um die Delegierten zu überzeugen, anderenfalls wuerde die Foederation bald vor ihrer ersten Zereissprobe stehen.

"Wie lange noch bis zur Klinik, Harley?" fragte er seinen Chauffeur. Der Gedanke an seinen kostbarsten Schatz vertrieb zuverlässig alle Müdikeit und alle Sorgen.

"Zwanzig Minuten, Sir." erklang die gelassene Stimme des Fahrers.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden, der klare Himmel zeigte ein tiefes Violet und schon bald wuerden sich die Sterne in all ihrer Pracht offenbaren. Die Sterne von denen John vor vielen Jahren zu Cameron gesagt hatte dass Menschen und Cyborgs sie eines Tages zusammen bereisen wuerden. Nun begann dieser Traum sich zu bewahrheiten, viel schneller als er es je zu hoffen gewagt hätte.

John lächelte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Nachdem Cameron sich erst einmal an das Schlafen gewöhnt hatte, hatte sie einige Wochen mit kaum etwas anderem verbracht, als wollte sie all den Schlaf nachholen den sie als Machine nie gehabt hatte und haette dabei voellig vergessen dass sie damals nie muede gewesen war. Mittlerweile allerdings war sie ein Energiebuendel dass es kaum noch im Krankenhaus aushielt. Er bedauerte nicht schon früher eingetroffen zu sein aber er war sich sicher dass sie noch nicht schlafen wuerde.

Und selbst wenn wuerde sie ihm am naechsten Tag eine Kopfnuss verpassen wenn er sie nicht aufweckte für zumindest ein kurzes Zusammensein.

Ein Klingeln riss in aus seinen Gedanken. Der Hologramm Projektor liess die Nummer des Anrufers in grossen, gluehenden Ziffern vorm ihm in der Luft erscheinen. Die Pflicht wollte ihn einfach noch nicht aus ihren Klauen entlassen. Hoffentlich wuerde sich diese Gespraech als kurz und schmerzlos gestalten, wenn er auch zumindest das letztere bezweifelte.

"Anruf entgegen nehmen!" sagte er laut. "Hallo Catherine, ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Abend."

"Mr. Connor." erwiderte Catherine Weaver, ihre Stimme so kühl, distanziert und sachlich wie immer.

"Wie sie wissen gibt es eine Reihe von Vereinbarungen zwischen der World Federation und ihren Vertretern auf der einen Seite und der Fraktion Freier Machinen als Interessenvertretung unserer Spezies auf der anderen."

Selbstverständlich wusste John das nur zu gut und sie wusste dass er es wusste, schliessliche gehoerten sie beide zu denen die selbige Abkommen ausghandelt und beschlossen hatten.

John spitzte die Ohren, Catherine wuerde ihn nicht kontaktieren nur um Offensichtliches festzustellen oder gar in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

"Das ist mir bewusst. Gegen welche dieser Vereinbarungen wird ihrer ihrer Meinung nach verstossen und von wem?"

"Wir haben weitreichende Zugeständnisse gemacht, Mr. Connor." fuhr Catherine fort, seine direkte Frage vorerst uebergehend um ihm stattdessen noch deutlicher ins Gedaechtnis zu rufen wie tief er in ihrer Schuld stand, wie tief die gesamte Menschheit in der Schuld der Freien Machinen stand.

"Das ist mir ebenfalls bewusst." versicherte John und unterdrueckte ein Gaehnen. Zum Glück konnte sie nicht sehen wie er sich muede auf der Rückbank des durch die Nacht jagenden Wagens flaezte.

Die freien Machinen hatte in der Tat seit dem Ende des Krieges die erstaunlichen Leistungen die sie waehrend des Konfliktes erbracht hatten fortgesetzt und sie hatten sich freiwillig viele Beschränkungen auferlegt um das Vertrauen ihrer menschlichen Partner zu sichern.

"Wir haben davon abgesehen mehr von unserer eigenen Art herzustellen als am Ende des Krieges existierten, damit niemand Sorge zu haben brauchte wir könnten versuchen die Menschen zu berrollen, die Tatsache das viele von uns ein Leben als reine Daten Entitäten im neuen Globalen Netz einer koerperlichen Existenz vorgezogen haben hat die Population wirklich intelligenter, freier Machinen deutlich sinken lassen." fuhr sie fort ihn zu erinnnern.

Allmählich ahnte John wo der Grund ihres Anrufes liegen mochte. Er ging im Geiste die Antraege durch die von privatwirtschaftlichen Interessensvertretern an die Gesetzgebende Versammlung herangetragen worden waren.

"Richtig. Dafuer habt ihr die Zusicherung verlangt und erhalten dass saemtliche Machinen deren allgemeine Intelligenz es erlaubt eine freie Persoenlichkeit zu entfalten der Obhut der Freien Machinen uebergeben werden muessen, einschliesslich aller Terminator ab Serie T-600." Er liess unerwähnt dass kein T-600 jemals ein geistiges Leben das die Komplexität eines Orang Utan erreichte führen wuerde, Catherine war in diesen Dingen ein wenig eigen.

"In einem schrittweisen Prozesss." erwiderte Catherine scharf, beinahe anklagend. "Das bedeutet dass die letzten Cyborgs uns erst in zwei Jahren ubergeben werden, falls bis dahin nicht jemand neue Gruende erfunden hat um sie weiter Sklavenarbeit erledigen zu lassen."

Zum zweiten Mal war John froh das sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er verdrehte die Augen. Die Art wie die T-1001 unermuedlich ueber das Wohlergehen und die berechtigten Interessen ihrer Artgenossen wachte war im Grunde wirklich bewundernswert und angesichts der Tatsache dass Catherine Weaver all ihre unerschuetterlichen Ueberzeugungen allein aus eigener Kraft entwickelt hatte, im Gegensatz zu auch der Mehrheit der Freien Machinen, ohne jemals umprogrammiert worden zu sein, liess ihn die tiefe Bewunderung verstehen die Cameron für die Gründerin der Free Machine Faction empfand. Aber trotzdem war sie manchmal einfach nur paranoid.

Vielleicht war das unvermeidlich gewesen dachte er beilaeufig. Catherine hatte schliesslich nie so etwas wie Freunde oder einen Mentor gehabt, niemanden dem sie hatte vertrauen können oder der fuer sie dagewesen waere wie sie selbst und James Ellison es fuer John Henry gewesen waren. Angesichts dieser Umstände war es nicht weniger als ein Wunder dass sie ein rationales, wenn man sie kannte umgaengliches und im Grunde ihres scheinbar kalten und natuerlich metaphorischen Herzens, ein gutes Wesen geworden war, das sich bis zu Selbstaufgabe um andere sorgte und kuemmerte. Natuerlich wuerde er sich hueten ihr das zu sagen.

"Der Vertrag wird eingehalten, dafuer stehe ich persoenlich ein, das wissen sie doch." Er verkniff sich zu erwaehnen dass die Cyborgs ja schliesslich nicht aelter wurden, in dem Wissen dass sie das ebenfalls nicht gut aufnehmen wuerde.

"Nur deshalb war ich zu diesem Zugestaendnis bereit Mr. Connor. Dennoch bleibt die Tatsache das manche, nicht wenige, Menschen gerne sehen wuerden wenn die Machinen weiterhin uneingeschraenkt in ihren Diensten bleiben wuerden. Das so viele von uns Tag fuer Tag ohne nennenswerte Gegenleistung fuer den Aufbau ihrer neuen und besseren Welt arbeiten, aber aus eignem Willen und nicht als Sklaven oder Besitz, scheint vielen nicht zu genügen."

John verzog das Gesicht. Tatsächlich hatten viele Menschen, besonders die Juengeren, schon bald nachdem der Schock des Krieges und der ebenso grosse Schock des Friedens etwas verraucht war, eine Art von Anspruchs- und Besitzdenken bezueglich der umprogrammierten Machinen entwickelt, das lie sich nicht leugnen. Erschwerend kam hinzu dass viele es schwer ertrugen dass viele Machinen in Funktionen wie Verwaltung und Managment oder als Ingenieure, Architekten und Aerzte taetig waren. Sie erfuellten diese Aufgaben stets mit grosser Effizienz aber es waren nicht nur Beschaeftigungen die als gehobene Taetigkeiten wahrgenommen wurden bei denen die Machinen oftmals Menschen vorgesetzt waren (für viele in jedem Falle ein Affront), auch eben die Tatsache dass sie stets alles so perfekt und korrekt erledigten erweckte die Furcht dass die Machinen alle "höheren" Aufgaben für sich monopolisieren würden.

Dabei wurde außer acht gelassen dass es sich meist nur um verübergehende Arrangements handelte, bis menschliche Nachfolger herangebildet waren.

"Es ist nun einmal so das viele Glauben dass eine Schuld abgetragen werden muss, dass die Machinen der Menschheit und der Welt etwas schulden weil Maschinen die Welt verwüstet und die Menschheit an den Rand der Ausrottung gebracht haben." erklärte er.

"Eine Machine hat die Welt verwuestet, Mr. Connor, naemlich SkyNet und SkyNet ist tot. Sie können es nicht noch einmal töten und sie können auch keine Kollektivschuld auf sämtliche Machinen uebertragen von dene viele nie auch nur einen einzigen Menschen getötet haben."

Diesmal verbarg John sein Seufzen nicht.

"Das wissen sie und ich, Catherine, und noch einige andere Leute, aber es gibt viele Menschen die erst davon ueberzeugt werden muessen. Traurige und wuetende Menschen auf der Suche nach einem Suendenbock fuer alles was sie verloren haben. Traumatisierte Menschen.

Sie brauchen Zeit aber sie werden lernen, davon bin ich ueberzeugt. Lassen wir ihnen die noetige Zeit. Ich gebe ihnen noch einmal mein Wort dass keine potentiell freie Machine laenger als notwendig in unfreiwilligen menschlichen Diensten bleiben wird als entsprechend unserer Übereinkunft beschlossen."

Catherine schwieg lange, so lange dass John schon fast nachfragen wollte ob sie noch in der Leitung war oder die Verbindung möglicherweise unterbrochen.

"Nun gut Mr. Connor, ich werde ihnen vertrauen aber ich vertraue deshalb noch lange nicht ihren Artgenossen. Als gewählter Volksvertreter ihrer Spezies muessen sie das vielleicht tun, aber ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet.

Was mich zu konkreten Grund meines Anrufes bringt.

Die infantile Wunschvorstellung eine persoenliche Armee von Robotern zu besitzen wurde vielen Menschen anscheinend auch durch den Schrecken des Krieges nicht ausgetrieben und es gibt wieder Interessengruppen die diesen Wunsch erfuellen wollen um daran zu verdienen."

Das mochte sein, obwohl John sich sicher war das die Zahl derer die in ihrem Leben nie wieder einen Roboter sehen wollten bei weitem grösser war, ganz gleich wie freundlich er oder sie sein mochte.

In jedem Fall erinnerte er sich jetzt an einen bestimmten Antrag der in der Flut der Anderen beinahe untergegangen war, vielleicht aus Absicht. Schnelle genauere Betrachtung war dringend erforderlich.

"Können sie noch etwas konkreter werden?"

"Ein Unternehmen möchte humanoide Machinen herstellen die auf SkyNet Technologien beruhen aber sie behaupten dass es sich Roboter handeln wird die im Gegensatz zu SkyNet's Cyborgs nicht ber eine allgemeine künstliche Intelligenz verfügen sondern ausschliesslich in der Lage sind ihre vorprogammierten Aufgaben zu erfüllen und so nicht gegen den Vertrag verstoßen."

"Unsere Spezies ist sehr schwer zufrieden zu stellen, dass gebe ich unumwunden zu." sagte John mit einem Kopfschuetteln dass sie natuerlich ebenfalls nicht sehen konnte.

Catherine fuhr ungerührt fort: "Die Behauptungen der Hersteller mögen sogar stimmen aber ich moechte mich nicht allein auf ihre Aufrichtigkeit und Kompetenz verlassen. Wir wollen dass solch ein Prozess nicht ohne unsere Kontrolle stattfindet, wenn ueberhaupt. Außerdem, selbst weniger intelligente Machinen sollten zumindest soviele Rechte besitzen wie man sie allgemein den organischen Tieren zuspricht."

Den Freien Machinen ein Mitsprache- und Kontrollrecht zu uebertragen wuerde sich machen lassen aber ob Weaver's Vorstellung von einer Art Tierschutz für Machinen mit nur rudimentärer Intelligenz und Faehigkeit zu Autonomie sich durchsetzen lassen wuerde war schwer zu sagen.

Andererseits wusste niemand besser als John wie schwierig es war die Grenzen zu setzen.

Laut sagte er: "Manche werden behaupten dass sie nur verhindern wollen dass Zeira Corp Konkurrenz bekommt."

"Sie und ich wissen dass das nicht war ist, die Anderen muessen es erst noch lernen."

Catherine's Stimme verriet die Ironie mit der sie seine eigenen Worte gegen ihn wandte.

John lächelte.

"Touche. Kontrolle wird ohnehin noetig sein, den schliesslich wollen wir keine neue, willenlose Armee von Robotern die jemand als Waffe missbrauche könnte, gleich ob Mensch oder KI."

Der Bordcomputer zeigte einen neuen Anruf an und der Projektor erschuff die Nummer aus dem Nichts.

Sofort war das Gespräch mit Catherine vergessen, nein, nicht vergessen, nur sorgfältig abgespeichert.

"Catherine, ich erhalte hier gerade einen Anruf von meiner Frau, wir muessen uns spaeter wieder miteinander in Verbindung setzen. Aber ich kann ihnen jetzt schon versprechen dass ihre Bedenken Beruecksichtigung finden werden."

Eine ganz neue Wärme find ihren Weg in die Stimme der T-1001.

"Ich weiss dass sie ihre Wort zu halten pflegen, Mr. Connor. Sie sind wie man so schoen sagt ein Mann von Ehre, einer der Wenigen. Ich werde ihnen also auch heute vertrauen.

Grüssen sie Cameron von mir, ich werde sie so bald wie möglich besuchen."

Sobald die Verbindung unterbrochen war, rollte John eilig die schalldichte Trennwand nach oben die die Privatspaehre des Fahrgastraumes garantierte und rief den neuen Anruf auf. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen war das erste was er zu hoeren bekam.

"Schatz, was ist denn los." fragte er besorgt.

"Ich bin eine Dreckschlampe." wimmerte Cameron.

John hatte ein bizarres Gefuehl von Deja Vu als er die selben Worte aus ihrem Mund hörte die sie schon eimal zu ihm gesagt hatte, kurz nachdem sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Aber damals hatte sie sie völlig emotionslos ausgesprochen und ohne zu wissen was der unschoene Begriff bedeutete, heute war ihre Stimme von tiefem Schmerz erfüllt.

"Wie kommst du den auf so etwas? Das ist doch Unsinn."

Sie weinte nur noch mehr und er versucht sie zu beruhigen, mit maessigem Erfolg.

Schliesslich begann sie stockend zu erzählen was vorgefallen war.

Cameron fuehlte wie eine schwere Buerde von ihr wich als die Geschichte ihrer Verfehlung aus ihre heraussprudelte. Savannah hatte bestimmt recht, John wuerde Verstaendnis fuer ihre Schwaeche zeigen, schliesslich hatte er ihr schon so oft verziehen.

Trotzdem, auch wenn es nicht so kommen wuerde, sie war bereit sich vorbehaltlos seinem Urteil zu fuegen und dann wuerde sie darum kaempfen es wieder gut zu machen, ganz gleich was sie dafuer tun musste.

Als ihr Bericht ans Ende kam herrschte am anderen Ende der Satellitenleitung erst einmal Stille gefolgt von einem merkwuerdigen Geraeusch das wie eine Mischung aus einem Wuergen und einem Glucksen klang and ebenso rasch verstummte wie es erklungen war.

John's erste Reaktion war es zu lachen aber sie klang so herzzereissend schuldbewusst dass dieser Impuls sofort wieder erlosch. Cameron rang immer noch mit ihren viel unberechenbareren und volatileren menschlichen Emotionen, kein Wunder dass sie erst dabei war zu lernen wie Menschen Dinge beurteilten. Verschiedentlich kamen ihr Dinge die die meisten Menschen als Bagatelle abtun wuerden wie ausgewachsene Katastrophen vor, manchmal auch umgekehrt.

Sie wuerde das Gleichgewicht finden aber bis dahin war es vor allem wichtig sie ernst zu nehmen.

"Ich versichere dir dass du keine Dreckschlampe bist, Cameron. Was du erlebt hast war nur eine unwillkuerliche Augenblicksreaktion, das ist vollkommen normal. Jeder von uns erlebt so etwas von Zeit zu Zeit, es ist einfach Instinkt."

"Dann verzeihst du mir?" schniefte sie erleichtert.

"Wenn du Wert darauf legst verzeihe ich dir, aber du solltest wissen dass du eigentlich keine Vergebung brauchst. Die musst dich nie fuer etwas entschuldingen dass du empfunden hasst, nur fuer Dinge die du getan hast. Und du hast nichts getan."

"Dann bist du nicht eifersuechtig?" Sie klang ein wenig unglaeubig.

Tatsaechlich war er das nicht, nicht wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit, dafuer war er mittlerweile zu alt und abgeklaert. Aber er wusste genau das er es gewesen waere und ihre Entschuldigung und ihre Schuldgefuehle auf gewisse Weise genossen haette, waere er zwanzig Jahre juenger gewesen. Jetzt dominierte einzig die Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen und die Eifersucht, das gruenaeugige Monster quicklebendig aber tief schlafend, sparte er sich fuer eine Gelegenheit auf bei der es einen besseren Grund geben mochte.

Das musste wohl der Unterschied zwischen reifer Liebe und Teenager Verliebtheit sein.

"Teufel ja. Und wie ich eifersuechtig bin. Aber dass bedeutet nicht dass das wirklich angebracht ist. Aber vielleicht ist ein bisschen Eifersucht gar nicht so schlecht. Ich vertraue dir zwar vollkommen, aber gleichzeitig ist es eine Erinnerung daran dich nicht als eine Selbstverständlichkeit hinzunehmen. Ich muss dich eben jeden Tag aufs Neue erobern."

"Aber wass ist wenn ich doch eine Schlampe bin oder werde, ohne es zu wissen? Niemand kann sagen was noch aus mir wird, das ist doch der Kern des Menschseins oder nicht?"

John ueberlegte kurz.

"Tja, das ist wohl so. Aber selbst wenn es keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit gibt, glaube ich auf keinen Fall dass du jemals eine Schlampe werden wirst. Dein neuronales Netz waechst nicht in einem Vakuum sondern das Wachstum und die Verschaltung deiner Nervenbahnen wird von deiner CPU beeinflusst. Und ich sehe jeden Tag dass deine menschliche Haelfte genauso stark, wahrhaftig und treu ist wie deine Maschinenhaelfte."

Er konnte das Laecheln in Cameron's Stimme hoeren als sie sagte: "Savannah hat genau das gleiche gesagt, genau wie meine CPU."

"Na siehst du, dann hoere auf sie und mich und auf deine CPU und nicht auf Allison die Unsinn redet."

Fuer ein paar Sekunden schwiegen sie beide.

"Ich liebe dich John Connor."

"Und ich liebe dich, Cameron Philips Connor. Auch wenn ich jetzt wieder mehr trainieren muss um mit dem Knackarsch von Jungspunden wie Pfleger Dennis mit zuhalten."

"Und um deine Speckröllchen loszuwerden. Ich habe eigentlich nicht das Geringste gegen sie, aber langfristig könnten sie deine Gesundheit gefaehrden."

John schnaubte.

"Vielen Dank, Schatz. Sags nur durch die Blume."

Ihr glockenhelles Lachen erfuellte den Wagen.

Als John fünf Minuten spaeter im Krankenhaus eintraf stellte Cameron rasch fest dass sie John's Hintern unvergleichlich viel anziehender fand als den des Pflegers, was sie sehr erleichterte.

John erhöhte seinerseits in den darauf folgenden Monaten sein Trainingsregiment deutlich.

**Zwei Jahre nach Beginn der Tranformation**

"James Ellison war ein Mann kein anderer der mir je begegnet ist. Ich werde immer in seiner Schuld stehen und ich bedaure das ich nun nicht mehr in der Lage bin etwas zu um die unermessliche Schuld abzutragen. Aber das ist belanglos im Vergleich zu dem Vermaechtnis das er uns allen hinterlassen hat."

Catherine's klare, kräftige Stimme wurde über beinahe den gesamten Friedhof getragen und erreichte mühelos auch die hinteren Reihen der zahlreichen anwesenden Gaeste, eine Menge die zu beinahe gleichen Teilen aus Menschen und Maschinen zu bestehen schien. Und damit waren erst einmal nur die humanoiden Gaeste eingerechnet.

Ueber den Koepfen schwebten dutzende von Aerostat Drohnen, manche davon waren nur hier um Bilder fuer Netzuebertragungen in verschiedenen Sprachen zu liefern aber andere waren aus eigenem Antrieb hier, freie Machinen die den Menschen ehren wollten der neben John Connor am meisten dafuer getan hatte die Maschinen als gleichberechtigte Wesen mit Rechten und Pflichten anerkannt worden waren.

Ellison hatte in lange Zeit mit sich selbst und mit seinem Glauben gerungen aber am Ende dieses inneren Kampfes war die unerschuetterliche Ueberzeugung gestanden, dass die Machinen die angenommenen Kinder Gottes waren, eine Ueberzeugung die er in einem Buch dargelegt hatte dass Millionen gelesen oder sich vorlesen lassen hatten.

Nun, es war das erste neue Buch gewesen dass seit dem Judgement Day herausgekommen war aber John Connor war sich sicher dass es nicht nur daran gelegen haben konnte. In jedem Fall hatten die so eloquent wie leidenschaftlich vorgetragenen Thesen des ehemaligne FBI Agenten, Widerstandshelden und spaeteren Predigers und spirituellen Fuehrers die Menschen tief bewegt und viel zu Frieden zwischen den beiden Spezies beigetragen.

Auch John wuerde dem alten Mann immer dankbar dafuer sein und schliesslich war er es auch gewesen der ihn nach seiner Ankunft davor bewahrt hatte von seinen eigenen Artgenossen erschossen zu werden, was ihm auf jeden Fall auch die bleibende Dankbarkeit Cameron's einbrachte.

Weit ueber den Aerostats kreiste in Formation ein Geschwader fliegernder HKs, auch sie Gaeste die Ellison zumindest symbolisch nahe sein wollten. Auf einem Feld außerhalb des Friedhofs, aber in Sichtweite ragt der furchterregende, an eine gigantische Vogelspinne erinnernde Umriss eines HK-Centurion in die Höhe, einer von Dreien die ihre Weg in die Reihen der Freien Msachinen gefunden hatten.

Ohne Zweifel wuerde ueber diese Beerdigung noch eine Weile gesprochen werden.

"Ich teilte niemals seinen Glauben und ich tue es auch jetzt nicht aber ich wusste immer dass er von etwas sprach dass ich uneingeschränkt unterschreiben konnte wenn er von uns allen als Kindern Gottes sprach."

John sah dass Traenen ueber Camerons' Gesicht liefen. Es war mittlerweile ein vertrauter Anblick sie weinen zu sehen, auch wenn es viel seltener geschah als waehren der ersten Monate und meist nicht mehr ohne triftigen Grund.

Dennoch. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass die Berdigung von Ellison sie frueher nicht so beruehrt haette. Cameron hatte ihm einmal erklaert dass sie von jeder Person die sie kannte genau quantifizieren konnte ob und wieviel Bedauern sie bei deren Dahinscheiden empfinden wuerde. Sie hatte da ein regelrechte Tabelle, an dere Spitze eine Catherine und Savannah Weaver, John Henry, sowie ein Mann namens Eric standen, von dem John bis dahin nie gehört hatte und mit dem Cameron in der Vergangenheit anscheinend ohne sein Wissen eng befreundet gewesen war.

Laut Cameron's Angaben stand nur er selbst ausserhalb der Liste und aller Berechenbarkeit. Es war ihm eine seltsame Vorstellung erschienen im Voraus zu wissen um welchen Menschen man wieviel trauern wuerde aber es war bestimmt keine Verbesserung.

Denn obwohl Cameron ihm vesichert hatte, dass der Tod der allermeisten Menschen sie nicht so hart treffen wuerde dass es eine Einschraenkung fuer sie war, wuerde ihre Trauer wenn auch in kleinen Dosen so doch ewig anhalten, weil ihre CPU es ihre niemals erlaubte etwas zu vergessen.

Er hoffte nur dass sie nicht doppelt leiden musste, jetzt da sie ueber eine CPU und ein Gehirn mit Spiegelneuronen verfuegte.

"Ich war nicht immer eine Freundin der menschlichen Rasse aber dass ich es heute bin verdanke ich James, der mich gelehrt hat ihre Traeume, Aengste und Hoffnungen zu verstehen und der selbstlos unter den schwierigsten Bedingungen ein Kind grosszog obwohl er es nicht haette tun muessen."

John fuehlte sich beinahe ein wenig schulding dafuer dass seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr Cameron galt als Catherine's Rede. Er fragte sich ob sie wegen mehr wegen Ellison weinte oder weil Catherine's Ansprache sie so bewegte, was, sollte es der Fall sein, definitiv eine Neuheit darstellen wuerde.

"Ich bin der Menschheit oftmals mit Misstrauen begegnet dann habe ich mich daran erinnert dass sie James hevorgebracht hat und das hat mir stets zu einer neuen Perspektive verholfen.

Eine gute Freundin von mir hat einmal gesagt: "Ich liebe einen von ihnen genug um alle anderen retten zu wollen.""

Cameron schien sich verstecken und ducken zu wollen als Catherine's Blick in ihre Richtung wanderte und sie fand und aufspiesste mit der Praezision eines Laserstrahls. Getuschel erhob sich, in den hinteren Reihen wurden die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und John konnte einen Teil der mehr halblaut gesprochenen als wirklich gefluesterten Worte hoeren. Nicht alle waren scheichelhaft.

Trotz aller Lippenbekenntnisse zu dem was Ellison im Leben vertreten hatte war es vielen keineswegs in Fleisch und Blut uebergegangen.

"Nun auf meine eigen Art habe ich James Ellison auch geliebt und werde das immer tun. Ich kann nur hoffen und versuchen mich dessen als wuerdig zu erweisen was er mich gelehrt hat." Sie fuehrte ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger an den Mund und presste ihn dann an den einfachen Holzsarg.

Das Getuschel setzte sich fort waehrend Cameron aergerlich ihre Faeuste ballte. Die Tatsache dass Ellison die letzten Jahre seines Leben unter Catherine Weaver's Dach verbracht hatte hatte genug Anlass zu Gerede gegeben, obwohl John wusste dass Catherin mit Liebe nicht das Selbe verstand wie er und Cameron. Dazu hatte war Ellison jahrelang bettlägerig gewesen.

Nichts davon hatte die Missverständnisse verschwinden lassen.

Nun uebernahm wieder der Priester.

"Und wir uebergeben damit unseren Bruder James Ellison der Obhut des Herren den er stets geliebt und dessen Wort er stets mit all seiner Kraft gelebt hat.

Lebe wohl James und gehe hin zum ewigen Frieden mit dem Dank all der Ungezählten denen du Hoffnung, Kraft und Trost gespendet hast."

Savannah stand in der fordersten Reihe mit rotem, verquollendem Gesicht und Catherine stellte sich an ihre Seite und nahm ihre Hand.

Der Sarg wurde in die Tiefe hinabgelassen und nacheinander traten die Gaeste hervor um ein kleine Schaufel voll Erde auf ihn hinabzuwerfen, ein Ritual das wiederzubeleben man sich entschlossen nach all den Jahren in denen die Toten des Widerstandes in flachen, anonymen Graebern geendet hatten

Als sich die menschlichen Gaeste allmaehlich zu verlaufen begannen, blieben schliesslich nur die Weavers und diverse Cyborgs, darunter ein John Henry Avatar zurueck. Nun begann die zweite Phase der Verabschiedung, ein Anblick der seinesgleichen suchte.

Die fliegenden HKs kamen naeher und jagten im Tiefflug ueber den beinahe menschenleeren Friedhof hinweg, so knapp, dass John glaubte die Druckwelle wuerde ihn von den Fuessen reissen. Er und Cameron klammerten sich an einander und John musste trotz des traurigen Anlasses laecheln.

Dachte an sein menschliches Sicherheitspersonal dass er als Senator leider beinahe ueberall hin mitzuschleppen hatte, allesamt alte Kaempfer mit mehr als genug Erfahrung im Zerstören von Machinen um zu wissen dass ihre Anwesenheit keinerlei Einfluss auf sein Schicksal haben wuerde, sollten sich die humanoiden und nicht humanoiden Hunter Killer ploetzlich gegen ihn wenden.

Aber dass wuerde nicht passieren und die Tatsache dass Menschen sich in dieser Weise angstfrei unter Maschinen bewegen konnten unterstrich nur die Groesse ihres Erfolges.

Mit einem lauten Aufheulen seiner Servomotoren, von SkyNet konzipiert um moeglichst einschuechternd zu klingen, kam der mehr als fuenf Meter hohe HK-Centurion heran, seine stampfenden Schritte sandten Vibrationen durch John's Koerper. Der Centurion war eine SkyNet's am meisten gefuerchteten Infantriemaschinen gewesen und auch eine der intelligentesten, oftmals als Offizier eingesetzt um ein weitgehend selbstständigens Kommando ueber andere Maschinen auszuueben. Heute war er ein Trauergast wie alle anderen.

In seinem Gefolge naeherten sich Tetrapods, spinnenartige Terminator, gross wie Ponies, Machinen mit fassfoermigen Koerpern und zahlreichen Greifarmen und andere freie Machinen in unterschiedliche Formen und Groessen die im Hintergrund gewartet hatten um die Toleranz der Menschen nicht auf eine zu grosse Probe zu stellen und die sich nun um das Grab zusammendrängten um auf ihre Weise Respekt zu erweisen.

John und Cameron hatten sich ein Stueck weit zurueck gezogen so dass Savannah Weaver der einzige Mensch inmitten der bizarr anmutenden Versammlung war. Sie starrte ins Leere und schien nichts von ihrer Gesellschaft mitzubekommen.

Cameron wurde unruhig, offensichtlich wollte sie sich zu ihnen gesellen aber sie wirkte auch leicht nervoes.

"Ich hatte seit Beginn meiner Transformation so wenig Kontakt mit Meinesgleichen," fluesterte sie. "Viele von diesen Machinen waren meine Schueler und ich weiss nicht wie sie auf meine Entscheidung reagieren werdern."

In der Tat eine wohl nicht unberechtigte Frage.

"Es gibt nur eine Weg das herauszufinden, Liebes."

John drueckte ihre Hand und setzte sich gemaechlich in Bewegung. Cameron war erleichtert dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Zuerst liess sie sich von ihm fuehren, dann wurden ihre Gang immer entschlossener und sie setzte sich an die Spitze und zog ihrerseits ihn hinter sich her.

Sie nickte den anderen Machinen hoeflich zu, ignorierte sie aber sonst. Stattdessen umarmte sie Savannah und die beiden standen fuer einige Minuten einfach nur schweigend da.

Als sie sich schliesslich von einander loesten, umarmte Cameron kurzentschlossen Catherine.

Die T-1001 erstarrte, uberrascht und eduldete steif die ungewohnte Geste.

Dann begruesste Cameron den HK Centurion und legte eine Hand auf dessen maechtiges linkes Vorderbein.

Von Neugier getrieben holte John eine dunkle Brille aus der Brusttasche seines Sakkos und setzte sie auf.

Die Brille er ffnte ihm einen Blick auf eine gaenzlich andere Welt, eine Welt in der eine noch groessere Anzahl von Gaesten anwesend war.

Ueber der Menge von Maschine mit einer koerperliche Praesenz schwebten noch mehr die nur als Daten Entitaeten anwesend waren, dank des neuen, satellitengestuetzten, drahtlosen Netzes.

Einer der Avatare der auf die Glaeser der Brille projeziert wurde glich einem riesigen, praehistorischen Meeresreptil das schlangengleich seine Kreise zog, andere waren Kugeln die staendig ihre Farbe wechselten, er meinte auch einen Satz weisser Turnschuhe mit winzigen Fluegeln zu sehen. Kleine Woelkchen die aussahen wie aus einem alten Zeichentrickfilm wanderten zwischen den Wesen hin und her. Zuerst hielt er sie fuer eigenstaendige Wesen bis ihm klar wurden, dass es sich um visuelle Repraesentationen von Datenpaketen handelte die zwischen den Wesen ausgetauscht wurden.

Einer der Avatare glich einem amorphen Blob, der sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als so etwas wie ein Wolke aus durcheinander wirbelnden, flimmernden Pixxeln erwies. Die Pixxelwolke kam mit fliessenden Bewegungen auf ihn zu und veraenderte ploetzlich ihre Gestalt so dass er seinerm eigenem Ebenbild gegenueberstand, als habe er eine rein virtuelle Variante eines Fluessigmetalls vor sich.

Dann wurde der Spiegel Connor wieder zum Blob verwandelte sich aber sofort weiter in ein riesiges Fragezeichen.

"Er moechte wissen ob du John Connor bist." sagte der John Henry Avatar leise, der an seiner Schulter auftgetaucht war.

"Ich bin ueberrascht dass er ueberhaupt fragen muss."

"Oh, er hat dich schon erkannt aber konnte es kaum glauben weil er so aufgeregt ist dich zu sehen. Er scheint ein Fan zu sein." erklaerte John Henry mit einem verschmizten Laecheln.

Die Pixxel tanzten und bildeten ein verwirrendes Muster das zu verfolgen einem Kopfschmerzen bereiten konnte. John wurde klar dass diese Welt, die Welt in der Cameron zu Hause war, immer fremd bleiben wuerde, auch wenn mann sich dennoch mit Respekt begegnete.

"Er moechte dich hoeflich fragen ob du ihm erzählen kannst wie du Mr. Ellison kennengelernt hast."

John blichte hinuber zu Cameron die ebenfalls einen Avatar in den virtuellen Raum projeziert hatte, einen Avatar der jedoch ihrer physischen Gestalt bis aufs Haar glich und nun woelkchenfoermige Datenpakete hin und herschob.

Zumindest gab es zwischen diesen beiden Welten Berührungspunkte und es wuerde eine faszinierende Erfahrung sein diese zu erforschen.

Er wandte sich wieder der Pixxelblob zu.

"Aber natuerlich. Als ich Mr. Ellison kennengelernt habe wollte er mich und meine Mom in den Knast bringen..."

**Drei Jahre nach Beginn der Transformation**

Cameron wartete aeusserlich betrachte mit grosser Geduld und Gelassenheit auf das ersehnte Ergebnis, innerlich fühlte sich ihre menschliche Haelfte als wuerde sie jeden Augenblick explodieren. Aber auch ihre CPU war in Wahrheit voller Ungeduld als die Analyse langsam voranschritt.

Egal wie es ausging, alles war besser als Ungewissheit. Eine Kolonne von Angaben leuchtete auf dem HUD ihres verbliebenen mechanischen Auges auf. Die internen Sensoren die ihren Organismus ueberwachten und ihre Prozessoren auf dem Laufenden ueber das hielten was in ihrer organischen Haelfte vor sich ging, wenn auch nur bis zu einem gewissen, eingeschraenkten Grad an Genauigkeit, liessen diesmal keinen Zweifel zu.

"Nein." sagte sie laut als sie aufstand und den Stuhl zurückschob.

John der ihr gegenueber am Küchentisch sass, schloss die Augen und atmete eimal tief durch. Er teilte ihren Frust in vollem Umfang. Einmal mehr war ihre groesste Hoffnung zu Staub zerfallen.

"Verdammt." murmelte er, ein geradezu lächerlich unzureichendes Wort, und schob die halbleere Kaffeetasse von sich fort.

Er versucht Cameron's Hand zu fassen aber sie hatte sich schon zur Tuer gedreht.

"Warte, wohin gehst du, Liebes?"

"Zu John Henry, um Antworten zu bekommen." erwiderte Cameron, schon halb auf dem Weg in den Flur und zur Gardarobe um sich eine Jacke als Schutz gegen den kalten Wind zu holen, der um das Haus heulte.

"Dann warte bis ich mich umgezogen habe." rief er ihr nach.

Sie hatte recht, keiner von ihnen Beiden wuerde zur Ruhe kommen bevor sie nicht Klarheit erlangt hatten.

"Dann beeil dich." Cameron war wieder im Tuerrahmen aufgetaucht und zog den Reisverschluss ihres Parkas hoch.

Sie warf mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Autoschluessel auf den Tisch der klappernd aufschlug und direkt in John's offene Hand schlitterte.

"Du faehrst."

Die Antworte darauf warum sich einfach keine Schwangerschaft einstellen wollte erwiesen sich als nicht einfach zu finden und Cameron musste mehrere Tage in der Klinik bleiben damit der John Henry Avatar und die menschlichen und cybernetischen Aerzte und Wissenschaftler die ihm halfen dutzende von Tests durchführen konnten.

Der John Henry Avatar trug das vertraute Gesicht von Cromartie, oder eigentlich von George Lazlo, obwohl er nicht identisch mit dem Cyborg Körper war in dem John Henry zu ersten Mal Mobilität erlangt hatte.

Dieser Körper war schon vor vielen Jahren zerstoert worden aber John Henry verwendete immer noch Duplikate, T-888 Huellen deren Chips zerstoert worden waren oder die ihre menschliche Gestalt aufgegeben hatte und mit einer neuen Beschichtung aus lebendem Gewebe ausgestattet wurden.

Aber nicht alle von John Henry's Avataras waren aeusserlich identisch oder auch nur maennlichen Geschlechts.

Der Avatar hatte bewegungslos in dem Sessel hinter dem Buerotisch gesessen bevor John Henry sich in ihn heruntergeladen hatte, es wirkte gerade so als habe ein Handpuppenspieler seine Hand in die Puppe gesteckt.

Bei aller Freundschaft konnte John nicht umhin das ein wenig gruselig zu finden.

John Henry oder der Avatar hatte sich aufgerichter und der Funke des Lebens war mit dem selben leisen Surren in seine Augen getreten das immer zu hören war wenn ein Terminator aus dem Standby Modus erwachte.

"Ich habe leider eine schlechte Nachricht für euch meine Freunde." waren seine ersten Worte gewesen, begleitet von einem traurigen Laecheln.

Seitdem hatte John wie betaeubt versucht seinen Ausführungen zu folgen auch wenn es schwer fiel. Biologie war ein Bereich dem sich zu widmen John leider nie eine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte.

"Aber das ich nur wenige Eizellen habe bedeutet ja nicht dass ich keine habe." sagte Cameron. "Es muesste mir trotzdem moeglich sein schwanger zu werden."

"Das ist es auch. Aber das ist leider night alles."

Der holografische Projektorring auf dem Schreibtisch warf ein dreidimensionales Bild eines DNA Stranges in die Luft.

"Wie es scheint ist bei der Erschaffung deines lebenden Gewebes ein Fehler unterlaufen." Er schluckte, der Adamsapfel huepfte auf und ab. "Eine Schaedingung der DNS."

Cameron packt unterhalb der Platte des Schreibtisches John's Hand fester. Sie beugte sich nach vorne, ihr Gesicht weiss wie ein Leichentuch.

"Du meinst dass jedes Kind von mir mit einer Beeinträchtigung auf die Welt kommen wird?"

Das war ein schwerer Schlag aber es sie wuerden damit fertig werden. Ausserdem musste es doch Möglichkeiten geben das Schlimmste zu verhindern, eine Gentherapie etwa. Oder?

John Henry's Gesicht verriet einen Schmerz wie ihn John noch nie dort gesehen hatte und er wusste dass seine Hoffnung vergebens war.

"Was ich meine ist das euer Kind seinen erste Geburtstag nicht erleben wuerde. Cameron, John, ich habe nicht die Worte um zu sagen wie leid es mir tut. An alldem trifft mich die Schuld. Ich war zu selbstsicher und habe mich selbst und Cameron davon ueberzeugt dass bei diesem Experiment nichts schief gehen koennte. Huebris ist leider nicht nur eine Schwaeche der Menschen."

John's Mund fuehlte sich so trocken an als habe er seit Tagen nichts getrunken.

"Und das steht wirklich fest?" fragte er als er einen Arm um Cameron's bebenden Schultern legt, in einem vom Anfang an zu Scheitern verdammten Versuch sie und sich selbst zu troesten.

John Henry wand sich innerlich, er wollte nichts lieber als seinen Freunden ein Fünkchen Hoffnung schenken, aber auf keinen Fall wollte er falschen Trost spenden der möglicherweise nach hinten losgehen mochte.

Schliesslich schuettelte er langsam den Kopf.

"Ich kann nichts ausschliessen. Vielleicht gelingt es eine Loesung zu finden, aber das koennte noch lange dauern und vielleicht wird niemals etwas daraus, aber ich schwoere euch dass ich alles daran setzen werde."

Cameron's Schultern hoerten allmaehlich auf zu zucken, als sich sich mit aller Kraft an den Strohalm der Hoffnung klammerte.

John Henry konnte nun nur noch hoffen dass er diese Hoffnung zur Realität machen konnte, fuer den Moment konnten die Connors sich nur selbst und einander Kraft und Trost spenden.

**Gegenwart**

John trieb in einem Strom aus Bildern, Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, ein buntes, beinahe völlig zusammenhangloses Kaleidoskop von eigenen Eindruecken und solchen die Cameron mit ihm geteilt hatte.

Der einzige rote Faden bestand im wiederaufleben von Augenblicken die sich tief in sein Unterbewusstsein verankert hatte seit Cameron beschlossen hatte ihre eigene Exitenz auf eine neue Basis zu stellen.

Ein Mischmasch von schoenen Momenten, Triumphen und Schicksalsschlaegen wild durcheinandergewuerfelt.

Am Ende konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen ob es sich um einen Alptraum handelte, wie den der Cameron hatte schreiend erwachen lassen, und nicht nur weil er jetzt merkte dass er noch gar nicht wach war.

John musste trotz aller Sorgen zunaechst eingeschlafen und dann in einen zwischen Schlafen und Wachen befindlichen Dämmerzustand geglitten sein. Er wusste dass er in seinem Bett lag und hatte dennoch den Eindruck zu schweben. Er konnte bewusste Gedanken fassen und fuehlte dennoch den Geschmack des Traums auf der Zunge.

In jedem Fall hatten die vergangenen vier Jahre sie eher noch enger zusammengeschweisst und Cameron hatte ihre Selbstbewusstsein in vollem Umfang zurueckerlangt aber es waren auch Spuren zurueckgeblieben.

Neben den unregelmaessig wiederkehrenden Alptraeumen und Schueben von Schwermut waren Eigenschaften die sie frueher nie an den Tag gelegt hatte wie bespielsweise ein Hang zu schnippischen Bemerkungen aber das war eine Kleinigkeit mit der er leben konnte und wuerde solange sie es konnte.

Er wusste nicht zu sagen wieviel Zeit vergangen war und war für einen Augenblick desorientiert als das grauenvolle Quietschen und Ächzen an seine Ohren drang und mit Nachdruck jede Schläfrigkeit vertrieb.

Er fuhr hoch und sprang aus dem Bett, der Lärm kam aus dem Erdgeschoß . Er schoss zur Schlafzimmertür hinaus und rannte die Treppe hinunter, so schnell dass er dabei beinahe stolperte. An der Glastür die in den Salon führte blieb er stehen wie vom Donner ger hrt.

Cameron stand schräg gegen den schweren Billiardtisch gelehnt und drückte sich gegen das Möbelstück. Das Quietschen der Füße auf der Diele hatte John aus seinem Halbschlaf gerissen. Cameron's Gesicht hatte schon begonnen rot anzulaufen und sie atmete schwer während sie drückte und mit aller Kraft schob.

"Baby, was machst du denn?" stieß John hervor. Er eilte an ihre Seite und stemmte sich gegen den Tisch, dieser gab beinahe mühelos nach.

Cameron nickte dankbar.

"Warum verschieben wir die Möbel, Cam?" fragte John, jedoch ohne damit aufzuhören genau das zu tun wobei er sich von Cameron die Richtung dirigieren ließ in die der Tisch ihrer Meinung nach zu schieben war, also an das Bücherregal.

"Wir schaffen Platz."

"Warum?" fragte John obgleich er die Antwort schon ahnte.

"Ich will tanzen." bestätigte Cameron seine Vermutung. "Im Mondlicht."

John musste zugeben dass das Licht des Vollmondes das silbrig glänzend durch die Glasfassade in das Zimmer fiel und der spektakuläre, sternenklare Nachthimmel eine reizvolle Kulisse darstellten, mehr als Cameron's Tanzstudio unter dem Dachboden das nur über winzige Fenster verfügte.

"Du hast recht. Komm, lass uns auch das Sofa verschieben." Plötzlich machte ihm die Sache richtig Freude, alle Müdigkeit und Sorge vergessen. Cameron tanzen zu sehen war eine Medizin die seine Seele von jedem Schmerz zu heilen vermochte und vor allem hatte es immer positiv auf sie selbst gewirkt. Tanz war Cameron's erster Schritt in eine neue Welt jenseits ihrer Missionsprotokolle gewese, der erste Schritt um sich selbst zu transzendieren und neu zu erschaffen.

Im Handumdrehen waren alle Möbel an den Rand des Raumes geschoben. Bis auf das Klavier.

"Ich möchte vielleicht danach noch etwas spielen." erklärte sie.

"Wie du meinst, Schatz, aber du solltest es nicht übertreiben und dir noch etwas Schlaf gönnen." sagte John und legte von hinten seine muskulösen Arme um sie.

"Hmh." machte Cameron.

Sie lächelte, zu ersten Mal seit sie aus ihrem Alptraum erwacht war. Langsam strich sie ber John's durchtrainierten Bizeps. Am Anfang war es seltsam gewesen, dass John nun um vieles staerker war als sie selbst, aber sie hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, schneller als bei vielen anderen Veränderungen. Wenn er sie festhielt schien es ihr irgendwie richtig zu sein.

"Das du mich jetz im Armdrücken schlagen würdest passt in jedem Falle besser zur klassischen Rollenverteilung der Geschlechter." sagte Cameron mit einem Schmunzeln.

John horchte auf. Humor, das war definitv ein gutes Zeichen.

"Zum Glück hat meine Mom dich das nicht sagen hören." erwiderte er in gespieltem Ernst. "Die wäre stinksauer."

"Ich habe klassische Rollenmuster studiert um zu erfahren was man als Freundin in einer typischen heterosexuellen Beziehung tun und wie man sich verhalten soll. Ich hatte gehofft dadurch eine bessere Gefährtin für dich zu werden, besser als Riley, Kate Brewster oder Allison Young." gestand Cameron, die Stappel von Magazinen und die Unzahl von Websites mit Beziehungstips durch die sie sich gearbeitet hatte standen lebhaft und in Farbe vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Am Ende hatte sie sich dazu entschieden sich lieber auf ihre persönliche Erfahrung mit John zu verlassen, statt auf standartisierte Tipps zurückzugreifen, ausser vielleicht was Mode betraf. Zumindest hatte sich John nie beschwert.

"Ich würde sagen an unserer Beziehung war nie etwas Typisches und damit sind wir immer gut gefahren." sagte John nach kurzem überlegen.

Cameron befreite sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange aus seiner Umarmung und begab sich in die Mitte des Raumes.

Die ersten Schritte und Dehnübungen dienten nur dazu ihre Muskeln aufzuwärmen. Dann begann sie zu tanzen.

Fasziniert beobachtete John wie sie zum Rhytmus einer Musik umherwirbelte und sich wiegte die nur sie allein hören konnte. Ob als Maschine oder Mensch, für ihn war sie immer göttlich, aber es bestand kein Zweifel dass ihr Tanz nun anders war als vor ihrer Transformation.

Ihm erschien das nur logisch, schließlich hatte sie praktisch von vorne beginnen müssen, ihren neuen Körper von Neuem an die Kunst heranführen die sie so liebte.

Anfangs hatte sich sich oft über die Ungeschicklichkeit ihrer fleischlichen Hülle beklagt, die harten Trainings bedurfte um relativ einfache Bewegungen auszuführen die einer Maschine mit perfekter Körperbeherrschung ohne jede Anstregung zugefallen waren. Mehr als einmal hatte sie aufgeben wollen, sich zumindest einmal deswegen in den Schlaf geweint, Naechte in denen sie ebenfalls von bösen Träumen heimgesucht worden war.

Aber im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich das geändert, hatten die mühsam errungenen Triumpfe sie zunehmend mit Stolz erfüllt und ihr über manchen Zweifel hinweg geholfen.

Nachdem er ihre grazioesen Bewegungen für einige Augenblicke mit seinen Augen verfolgt und geradezu verschlungen hatte fiel ihm allerdings etwas auf. Beim Tanzen hatte Cameron früher eine vollkommene Zufriedenheit ausgestrahlt, als wäre sie in einem perfekten Einklang mit sich selbst, der Musik und der Welt um sich herum.

Als sie von neuem begonnen hatte, kurz nachdem sie in der Lage gewesen war zu gehen, hatte sie oft einen Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit an den Tage gelegt, als müsse sie sich mit aller Kraft kozentrieren um keinen falschen Schritt zu setzen.

Während das damals völlig normal gewesen war, erfüllte die Rückkehr diesen grimmig-angestrengten Ausdrucks John nun mit Sorge. Er konnte nur hoffen dass das kein Zeichen einer allgemeinen Verschlechterung war.

Schließlich brach Cameron ab und warf in einer frustrierten Geste beide Arme hoch.

"Verdammt!"

"Was hast du denn? Das war doch wunderschön." fragte er und bemühte sich nicht die Frustration zu zeigen die allm hlich in ihm hochzusteigen begann.

Cameron funkelte ihn entnervt an. "Danke für die Beurteilung von dem Mann mit dem herausragenden Kunstverstand." Ihre Stimme, von einem Moment zum Anderen beißend und sarkastisch, ebenfalls eine Neuerung, traf John wie ein Nadelstich.

Mit einem Schnauben warf sie ihr Haar zurück und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. John widerstand der Versuchung mit den Augen zu rollen. Dafür war ihm das alles zu ernst.

Es war nicht überraschend dass sie mehr zu Stimmungsschwankungen neigte als früher. Und in der Tat wäre ihr Frust gut zu verstehen gewesen. War es in der Tat nicht so dass sie viel mehr aufgegeben als im Austausch dafür gewonnen hatte?

Sie hatte auf Fähigkeiten verzichtet für die viele Menschen töten würden und was war die Gegenleistung gewesen: die Fähigkeit zu träumen und ein besser ausgeprägter Geschmackssinn.

Allerdings hatte sie wiederholt geleugnet dass es damit zu tun hatte, bestand darauf dass sie keinesfalls bereute die Veränderungen vorgenommen zu haben. Vielleicht war sie nun bereit dazu. John blieb nichts zu tun als sie weiter zu unterstützen egal welchen Weg sie wählte und wie steinig dieser war.

Ihre Schultern bebten.

"Ich werde nie wieder so gut tanzen können wie früher." stieß sie hervor.

"Unsinn." sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Auch wenn es mit meinem Kunstverstand wirklich nicht weit her sein mag, man müsste blind sein um nicht zu sehen das dein Genie noch genauso lebendig ist wie zuvor. Gleich ob Fleisch oder Metall, deine Leidenschaft steckt in deiner Seele und verleiht dir Flügel."

"Meinst du wirklich?" schniefte sie und drehte sich langsam um, ein Schimmer der Hoffnung in ihren feuchten Augen.

"Unbedingt."

Sie lächelte schwach aber wurde sofort wieder ernst.

"Vielleicht lügst du um meine Gefühle zu schonen."

"Pah." schnaubte er. "Als ob du mich nicht sofort durchschauen würdest."

"Im Allgemeinen stimmt das, aber ich höre deinen Herzschlag nicht mehr. Wenn du gelogen hast hat dein Herz immer ein klein wenig schneller geschlagen, eine Veränderung zu geringfügig als das ich sie jetzt feststellen könnte."

John konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.

"Jetzt klingst du wirklich paranoid, Schatz, und das weisst du."

Cameron seufzte. "Ich weiß. Das steht mir nicht. Lässt du mich damit durchkommen wenn ich es wiedereinmal auf die Hormone schiebe?"

John runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich am Kopf, spielte den Nachdenklichen.

"Dieses Mal noch, ja."

Cameron lächelte wieder, in aufrichtiger Erleichterung. "Du bist der Beste."

"Ich weiß. Sag mal..." Sein Blick fiel auf das Klavier. "Was würdest du sagen wenn ich dich begleite, Cam?"

"Ich weiß nicht, traust du dir das denn zu?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Eigentlich sollte ich beleidigt sein, dachte John, aber so lange sie sich besser fühlt ist es das Alles wert. Eine neckisch, spöttische Cameron war tausendmal einer traurigen und schwermütigen vorzuziehen.

"Na gut," sagte er mit einem Achselzucken. "Wenn meine Dienste nicht gewünscht werden, gehe ich wieder ins Bett."

Blitzschnell fasste sie seine Hand als er sich zur Tür wandte.

"Bitte bleib." rief sie beinahe panisch.

"Ich hab dich nur reingelegt." versicherte er ihr mit einem Zwinkern.

Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Cameron's Gesicht ab. "Oh. Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du mich begleiten würdest. Mehr als freuen."

"Das wird dir schnell vergehen wenn ich erst einmal angefangen habe zu spielen." prophezeite John düster und versuchte seine Stimme wie die von Vicent Price klingen zu lassen. Cameron lachte glockenhell über seine Albernheiten und John's Herz glühte vor Freude darüber dass es ihm offenbar gelungen war die Dämonen die sie geplagt hatten in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Sie küssten sich und für einen Moment war die Welt um sie herum ohne jede Bedeutung.

John nahm am Klavier Platz und began zu spielen, erst langsam und zögerlich, dann schneller nachdem es ihm gelungen war sich den Rhytmus in Erinnerung zu rufen.

"Ich kann nur hoffen man erkennt was es darstellen soll." sagte er schmunzelnd. Eines stand über jeden Zweifel erhaben fest, John Connor war für die Musik ungefähr so begabt wie seine Mutter für das Kochen. Nicht weniger als vier Klavierlehrer hatten frustriert das Handtuch geworfen bei dem schier aussichtlosen Versuch ihm das Spiel beizubringen. Aber General Connor hatte sich nie von augenscheinlich schlechten Chancen abschrecken lassen. Zäh und unermüdlich hatte er im Geheimen weiter geübt um Cameron eines Tages begleiten zu können.

Cameron's organisches Gehirn erkannte ihr eigenes Werk schneller als die Erkennungssoftware ihrer CPU, was zugegeben an der Art lag wie John das St ck verstümmelte. Aber das spielte plötzlich keine Rolle mehr, ihr Herz, ihr warmes pulsierendes Herz aus Fleisch sprang trotzdem vor Glück.

"Das ist das Erste was ich selbst komponiert habe." hauchte sie, ihre Augen begannen feucht zu werden.

Cameron fing an zu tanzen und bald schnellte, schwebte und wirbelte sie geschmeidig durch den nächtlichen Salon der durch den Vollmond beinahe taghell ausgeleuchtet war. Bekleidet nur mit ihrem kurzen Nachthemd war sie ein unbeschreiblich erotischer Anblick, strahlte etwas Wildes und Zügeloses aus und wirkte doch im selben Augenblick auf geheimnisvolle Weise so rein dass es selbst ihrem Mann beinahe wie eine Sünde vorkam an fleischliche Lust zu denken.

Cameron Connor tanzte wie ein Engel auch wenn John Connor nicht wie ein Selbiger spielte. Aber sie konnte die Mühe und die unendliche Liebe heraushören, sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers spüren, die er in sein Spiel legte, trotz seiner begrenzten Fähigkeiten, und dadurch wurde sie beflügelt wie kein brillianter Virtuose es besser gekonnte hätte. Und dieses Mal war leuchtete ihr Gesicht vor Glückseligkeit.

John war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Versuch sich auf das Stück zu konzentrieren, und der überirdischen Faszination von Cameron's Tanz.

Nur einmal schoss ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf der den gewöhnlichen Niederungen des Lebens enstammte: Wenn irgendjemand uns jetzt sehen kann, bieten wir ihm eine ganz schöne Show. Glücklicherweise war das vollkommen absurd, in einem Umkreis von mehreren Meilen rund um das Anwesen gab es keine Seele.

Schließlich hielt sie inne, erfüllt von dem Gefühl der Erschöpfung das ihr bis vor wenigen Jahren so völlig unbekannt gewesen war.

"Danke dass du für mich gespielt hast." sagte sie, müde aber glücklich.

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Buchstäblich, den immerhin konnte ich dir beim Tanzen zusehen während du nur mein Geklimmper hören durftest."

Empört stupste Cameron ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger. "So schlecht bist du gar nicht."

"Ach ja?" John hob eine skeptische Augenbraue.

"Ja." Cameron nickte eifrig. "Gut, es könnte besser sein aber du hattest Pech mit deinen Lehrern. Hätte ich dich von Anfang an unterrichtet sähe alles anders aus."

John fragte sich ob das ein Seitenhieb gegen Allison Young sein mochte die ihn am längsten unterrichtet hatte.

"Das war nur leider nicht möglich denn schließlich musste ich meine Übungen geheimhalten um dich zu überraschen."

Cameron war damals in der Tat eifersüchtig gewesen, aber die Tatsache dass er über etliche Monate hinweg jede freie Minute genutzt hatte um heimlich zu üben, auf einem Flügel den sie wie durch ein Wunder unversehrt aus den Trümmern eines Hauses geborgen hatten, nur um sie zu ihrem Bautag zu überraschen, wog unvergleichlich viel schwerer.

"Du hast Glück dass als du all diese Zeit mit Allison verbracht hast, ich noch zu hundert Prozent eine Maschine war. Hätte ich damals schon dieselben Hormone gehabt wie heute, hätte ich dich bestimmt verprügelt."

John lachte.

Cameron zog sich einen Hocker heran und setze sich zu ihm, sie versuchten eine Weile vierhändig zu spielen bevor sie es aufgaben. Stattdessen stellte Cameron sich schließlich hinter ihn und legt sanft ihre Hände auf die ihres Mannes um sie führen und ihn zu einem weicheren, eleganteren Spiel anzuleiten.

Als die Connor's schließlich zu Bett gingen, sangen draußen bereits die ersten Vögel aber obwohl ihnen nur mehr wenige Stunden blieben waren sie zufrieden.

"Weisst du, ich bin mir mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher ob mein Weg wirklich eine gute Idee war." sagte Cameron als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust bettete.

"Hmh." machte John nur. Er hatte sich jahrelang gefragt ob und wann diese Worte kommen wuerden, hatte es manchmal gehofft und manchmal gefuerchtet. Jetzt, da es soweit war wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Am Ende musste es ihre Entscheidung sein obwohl das vielleicht feige von ihm war.

Cameron seufzte. "Ich fuehle mich schwach. Nicht im koerperliche Sinne, das macht mir nichts aus, aber... Ich wollte immer schon gut fuer dich sein, damit du stolz auf mich sein konntest. Als Maschine war es schwierig herauszufinden was es bedeutet gut zu sein und worin die Voraussetzungen bestehen. Aber sobald ich es wusste war es leicht."

John kuesste sanft ihren Kopf. "Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Stockend fuhr Cameron fort: "Als Mensch ist es schwieriger gut zu sein, auch wenn mann weiss wie es geht. Es ist unglaublich dass es Menschen wie dir, Savannah und Mr. Ellison trotzdem so gut gelingt. Ich merke aber dass ich dich als Mensch nicht immer so behandelt habe wie ich es moechte. Vielleicht waere es besser wieder eine Maschine zu sein und damit immer stark und gut."

"Oh." Zumindest diese unbegruendete Sorge musste er entkraeften. Sie hatte viel durchgemacht seit sie sich fuer diesen Weg entschieden hatte, besonders als sich ihre groesste Hoffnung, die Hoffnung Kinder bekommen zu koennen zerschlagen hatte, und dennoch galt ihre Sorge nun allein ihm und strafte all ihre Sorgen bezueglich ihrer eigenen moralischen Unzulaenglichkeit Luegen.

"Gewissen Reibereien sind ganz normal Cam, und das wir heute vielleicht etwas öfter welche haben als frueher war wohl zu erwarten. Keiner von uns wuerde je den Anderen willentlich verletzen, darauf kommt es an. Aber ich verstehe deine Sorge obwohl ich sie fuer unbegruendet halte.

Du bist und bleibst stark und gut, ob als Mensch oder als Maschine, und ich werde immer stolz auf dich sein, egal wofuer du dich entscheidest."

"Du machst mir die Entscheidung absichtlich nicht gerade leichter, oder?"

"Jup." gestand er ein.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht." Wenige Augenblicke spaeter war sie eingeschlafen und die Alptraeume kehrten nicht wieder.

John fand fuer den Rest der Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr, er brandte viel zu sehr vor Aufregung darueber was die Zukunft bringen wuerde, aber das kuemmerte ihn nicht.

**The End**


End file.
